Crossing of worlds
by AlbertWesker458
Summary: A young man is switched from his world to the one of Pokemon, he is saved from death by a passing KIrlia and learns to accept his fate of being in the world of Pokemon. 2 years later, the young man and his Gardevoir develop feelings for each other, and the young man begins to unravel some of his past through vivid dreams that he keeps to himself. First Fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I ask for your completely honest reviews, if it's bad, it's bad. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

Harvic smiled as he felt a figure cuddle up next to him in the bed of the pokecenter, he looked down at the Gardevoir that nuzzled against his arm like it was a pillow. Angela, she was his first pokemon, and she had saved him from certain death in such a strange new world for him. Harvic laid his head back on his pillow and thought back to that time.

* * *

Harvic walked down the same winding dirt trail that lead through the forest for the fifth time that day, counting the rocks that were exposed in the dirt.

He had liked walking in the woods; any way to get out of the house and away from his parents was a win for him.

The trail lead him to an opening in the trees, he normally drew, and painted here. Looking around, he decided to lie in the grass and look up at the stars.

Getting on the ground slowly, he closed his eyes and imagined a sky filled with stars, before opening his eyes.

To his surprise, all he saw were dark and heavy clouds above, he could see that rain was not far away.

Just as he was wondering how much time he had until it started, a raindrop fell and landed on his forehead, causing him to chuckle.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander, and before soon the sprinkle turned to a downpour. He simply lied in the opening for what seemed like an eternity before his thoughts were disrupted by a near lightning strike that lit up the sky, appearing as a flash to him with his eyes closed.

Soon following after the lightning, came thunder that cracked in the sky. Harvic shivered as he felt the cold grip of the wind grab him. Suddenly he found his thoughts drag to the subject of lightning.

-How much of a chance do I have to be struck by lightning? Maybe I can finally leave this place if I would just get hit. I heard that lying on the ground near trees is supposed to be the most likely dangerous place to be, yet I lie here, untouched-

Suddenly the dark of the sky was replaced with a flash of light, causing Harvic to jump slightly, before sighing and relaxing once again.

As the thunder that followed sounded in the sky, Harvic got the strange feeling that he was being watched. Opening his eyes and giving the opening a brief look-around he found the nearby ground was sizzling and smoke arose from it.

-Jeez, that hit a bit too close for comfort- He thought to himself.

Thinking it may be best to head home, he slowly got to his feet and put his hood up, the first step he took was his last, as his foot slid in the mud causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, arms flailing.

"Agh… crap." He grunted as he attempted to pick himself off of the ground, only resulting in him sliding forward back into the mud. "Seriously, I might as well just lay here soaking wet, what else can hap…" His words were torn from him as his vision turned to a complete blinding white and he felt a strange feeling overcome his body.

Was this death? He felt his soul pull away from his body, or at least that was the only way he could describe it. He felt like his consciousness was being moved elsewhere, but felt nothing of his body anymore.

It felt like he was sleeping or dreaming, but he wasn't sure.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt his senses return to him and he tried to open his eyes, but was only greeted by bright white lights. He squinted his eyes and let them adjust to the new light.

"Oh, look he's awake!" He heard a female voice sound from his right.

"Chan… Chansey!" He heard a strange voice resonate from his left before his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room.

It looked like he was in a hospital, though the room seemed smaller, he looked to his right and saw a smiling woman wearing a nurse cap and nurse gown.

The woman smiled before speaking, "Welcome back to the land of the living!" the woman exclaimed.

"Chan chansey chan!" He heard that strange voice again, he turned his head to the left and was greeted by a strange looking being, yet it looked so familiar.

He stared at it for a moment, trying to place it in his mind before it snapped.

"Tha-That's a… Tha…" he tried to speak but he felt a strange feeling arise in him, it felt like a mixture of fear, and surprise.

"Are you alright sir?" is all he heard before he blacked out.

Awaking several minutes later, he opened his eyes and instinctively looked to his left right away, to find nothing there.

"I told Chansey to go check on the other patients, in case you awoke again; you seemed almost scared by her."

Harvic turned his attention to the concerned nurse to his right and tried to put words together.

"Tha-Thawasapokemon!" He spoke his words quickly to the point where it sounded like a jumbled sentence.

It took the nurse a second to decipher what he had said, before she replied, "Of course, every Pokecenter has a Chansey to help take care of the pokemon!"

Harvic was dumfounded, he thought things over for a few minutes before he was able to reclaim his composure.

"So… where… am I exactly?" He asked obviously confused.

"You're in Asder city of course!" She replied, furthering his look of confusion.

"Never heard of it."

"It's part of the Xendar region." The nurse explained

"Wait… region… pokecenter… pokemon… but, that's only a video game isn't it" he mainly said to himself as the nurse looked at him confused. He thought to himself for a few minutes before the nurse spoke once again.

"You were found on the side of route 8 by a Kirlia, who came and told us about you, luckily we got you back here in time, we believe you were struck by lightning, even though there hasn't been a storm around here for days."

Suddenly the memories of his last moments in that open clearing shot through his mind. "Lightning!"

The nurse raised her eyebrow before she seemed to remember something. "Ah, the Kirlia that found you has been waiting for a few hours to see how you are doing, do you mind if I let her in?"

Harvic's thoughts returned to his current situation, "Sure, let her in." he said absentmindedly, as he thought on his current situation.

-I'm in the world of pokemon! Woah! I've never heard of the Xendar region before though… but hey! I don't have to put up with my normal life anymore!- His happy thoughts were interrupted when a flash of green and white went past his vision and stopped moving on his stomach.

Letting his eyes focus, he soon found himself looking at a Kirlia, her eyes watered and she seemed to be tearing up before she jumped forward and latched her arms around his neck in a hug, startling him slightly.

Slowly he hugged her back before she pulled away and put her hands to his temples, Harvic sat confused, but did not try to stop her as she did.

Suddenly he felt himself overcome with emotion and thoughts that didn't seem to belong to him, Anxiety and hope filled him as he tried to think clearly and a light female voice pitched in his head.

_I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were dead!_ The voice startled him even more and he looked to the Kirlia who had removed her hands from his temples.

"Did you just talk in my mind?" He asked curiously, her reply was a short nod.

The nurse cut in from the sidelines, she was smiling at the sight. "Yes, members of the ralt's evolutionary chain can use telepathy to speak to people, that's how I was told about you being on the side of the road."

"Wow, so you saved me huh?" Harvic returned is attention back to the Kirlia who still stood on his stomach.

She seemed to go into deep thought for a moment before replying in his mind once again.

_I guess so! _She seemed to radiate joy, causing him to smile.

Harvic turned his attention back to the nurse, "So, can I head out now or?" The nurse seemed to go into deep thought for a second before making a decision.

"You can head out, but I suggest you get a checkup at the next pokecenter you visit, alright?"

"Will do."

Harvic turned his attention back to his savior. "Thanks for saving me, I don't know what I'll do now, but I guess I'd better get going."

The Kirlia seemed to become depressed, and he could feel it.

"You know… if you want, you can come along too." He spoke, turning his attention back to the Kirlia.

He watched, and felt at the Kirlia jumped up and down on his stomach excitedly, radiating joy once again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly the voice of the nurse cut in, it seemed she had left and just came back, "I thought you might, so I brought you this." She walked over to Harvic and handed him a red and white ball with a button on what he supposed was the center of it. It took him a second to realize what he was holding.

"Oh, that's great thanks!" Before he could really get a look at it, the Kirlia pushed the button on the Pokeball and was sucked into it by a beam of red light.

After a few seconds of slight rocking, the ball went still and he pressed the button, releasing the Kirlia once again, though this time on the floor next to the bed, as he finally decided to get up from the Pokecenter's treatment bed.

The Kirlia looked up at him before a voice chimed in his head, _Please don't keep me in there, I don't like it. _"Alright, sure." He replied out loud before looking down at himself, he was wearing a hospital gown, he looked up at the nurse, and as if she had read his mind she held out his clothes, they were folded and surprisingly clean.

"I cleaned your clothes for you, if you don't mind" She explained at his confusion.

"I don't mind, that was very kind of you in fact, thank you." Harvic replied as he walked into nearby restroom and changed.

When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, his short brown hair was a bit longer than the unkempt 5 o' clock shadow he had. He wore his dark black jeans and white T-shirt, a black pendulum hung at his neck.

When he was done examining himself, he walked out of the restroom and smiled at the awaiting Kirlia before a thought occurred to him.

"You'll need a name won't you?" The Kirlia smiled and nodded, "So what do you want to be named?" _I don't know, you pick! _Her voice chimed in his head. He chuckled and thought for a moment. "How's Angela? huh?" He watched as she jumped for joy and nodded ecstatically.

"Alright Angela, ready to head on out then?"

She nodded and the both of them walked out of the pokecenter into the Pokemon city of Asder.

* * *

He smiled as he recalled the memory, before his thoughts went to his other pokemon, he always let them out of their pokeballs to rest for the night, he turned his head and looked around the room.

He spotted a dark shadow huddled comfortably in the corner of the room, huddled in the spare sheets provided for the room, Angelica his Gothorita, she always liked sleeping like that for some reason unknown to him, maybe it was really that comfy. He was given her as an egg from a complete stranger a few months back.

His attention was moved to his right side as he felt a slight nudge at his side. Joey his Zorua was curled up on the bed next to him sleeping soundly. He found the Zorua hurt badly in the forest near route 12 and Pentra town.

He saw another dark blob on the ground near his bed and took a moment to realize it was Jeremy, his pignite, who he caught some time back in the tall grass.

He knew that Penny, his frillish was sleeping soundly in her Luxury ball, seeing as there was no water around for her to rest in nicely.

Seeing that everyone was accounted for he sighed in happiness as he felt Angela squeeze his arm again, she must be having an intense dream, he thought to himself before he fell into the shroud of sleep.

* * *

**Welp, hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of Main story

**Alright, first chapter of the main story, please review if you can, also enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Harvic woke first, despite going to sleep last, he looked around and saw that each of his companions were sleeping lightly, he smiled to himself as he watched them all, turning his attention to Angela who still held his arm, which at this point was numb.

He had gotten used to waking with a numb arm, ever since she was a Kirlia, his arm acted like a safety pillow to her.

He was confused at first, how a pokemon would be so trusting and caring of him without knowing who he was, apparently Angela was always around humans, born and hatched as a ralts by a loving and caring human family who had found the egg abandoned. Sadly the family was unable to keep her, for reasons she didn't know, or didn't want to tell him.

She left and not long afterwards found him lying on the side of the route she was walking on, and that's where their journey together started.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, fighting the grogginess that likely swept over her. She yawned lightly and smiled up at the sight of Harvic.

It seemed to him that whenever he thought of her, it was like she knew; he heard that Gardevoirs could read minds, but never decided to ask her if she read his often. Ever since she evolved, she seemed to have gained so much power and many abilities. She even translated what pokemon were saying to him sometimes. As of late she had even learned to speak aloud, a rare occurrence in any Pokemon.

"Good morning sleepy head" Harvic spoke lightly, Angela smiled and spoke aloud, "Good morning Harvy." She said with a slight yawn.

He chuckled at her response and a thought crossed his mind as he watched her yawn, - She's so cute sometimes –

He watched as a blush crept onto her face, causing him to bring up a question.

"Hey, do you read my mind a lot?"

Angela blushed even more and nodded slightly, moving her head behind his hugged arm to hide her blush.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean if you have the power, you might as well use it, right?" He stated with a comforting smile.

He felt a nudge at his right side and turned his head to notice Joey was awake, yawning loudly and stretching out on the bed.

Slowly sitting up himself, Angela let go of his arm at last and he rubbed it, hoping to get feeling into it again.

He watched as Joey jumped from the bed and went to wake up Jeremy, who snored softly still on the ground.

Angela got up from the bed and glided over to Angelica, likely waking her with telepathy, for he saw the sheets rustle lightly and Angelica popped out from them, yawning and stretching herself.

Harvic chuckled at the sight before getting up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom, "Alright guys, gonna take a shower, go ahead and watch TV or play, just don't cause too much of a mess." He stepped into the bathroom and closed it behind himself.

* * *

Having relieved himself, taken a shower, and gotten dressed into fresh clothes, he walked out of the bathroom. He saw that both Joey and Jeremy's attention were engraved into the TV as they sat on the corner of the bed, they were watching pokemon battles.

He hasn't really ever battled, but he had been noticing that Joey and Jeremy have been getting interested into battles lately.

He smiled at the sight, and also noticed that Angelica and Angela were both talking in whispers on the opposite corner of the bed.

He didn't want to pry into anything, so he simply checked through his backpack to make sure he had everything. He had been able to buy camping equipment after he sold some of his paintings that he had made not long ago. He had some potions that he decided to get, just in case.

He made sure all of his things were accounted for, before he slung the backpack on his back and adjusted the straps on it.

He stood in thought for a moment, thinking of what he should do and where he should go, he knew he couldn't live on selling paintings forever, and he wanted to save up for a house too.

He could start battling, he could start a business and sell paintings on the side, and there were many ways to make a living in this world.

He sighed as he couldn't make up his mind, it was such a big decision, and it would likely have to go well with all of his companions.

He wracked his brain before he decided to think on it later, he guessed he could just push it off for a while… again. He made himself an oath to decide what to do in Luthworth City, the biggest city in the entire Xendar region.

He looked over at his companions again and noticed that Angela and Angelica were staring at him.

Harvic stared back, a little confused as to why they were staring, but turned his attention back to Joey and Jeremy before speaking, "Ready to head out guys?"

The response he got was a snort from Jeremy and a small nod from Joey. Walking over to them, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, causing the room to get considerably dark, apparently no one turned the lights on all morning.

He grabbed out his pokeballs and returned the both of them, leaving Angelica and Angela.

He walked over to them before speaking, "Ready?"

He watched them both nod silently; it was strange how silent everyone was this morning. Normally everyone was talkative and loud.

He nodded to himself and took out another pokeball, and returned Angelica before turning and walking over to the door and opening it, there was a number 3 imprinted on his door, he had been staying in a room at the pokecenter.

The both of them walked out of the pokecenter side by side, though Angela was still noticeably quiet, it was unnerving to Harvic.

They began their walk on route 14 to Luthworth city, when Harvic couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Anything wrong?" He asked, turning his head to face Angela at his side.

She shook her head and continued to glide, her head hung and she stared at the ground as she went.

"You're a terrible liar." He stated as he stopped walking and faced her completely, "Now tell me, what's bothering you."

Angela stopped moving forward and turned to Harvic before responding, "You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, anyways." He said, lowering his tone to a comforting voice.

"I-I think I'm in love with someone."

Harvic blinked a few times, he didn't know much about love, he didn't even know how it felt, and living in the woods in his world didn't offer him much socialization.

He tried to think of whom it could be, they did pass a Gallade heading into the pokecenter last night. That would explain her sadness, the fact that we were leaving the town with the Gallade.

Harvic sighed, "If you want, we can head back to that town and you can go and speak with him."

She must have been reading his thoughts, because she was shaking her head before he started talking.

"Well… try not to let it get you down… I don't like seeing you sad."

_He's actually part of our group._ He heard her voice in his mind; she was probably talking like this as other people were walking by.

Harvic's thoughts raced once again, could she be in love with Joey or Jeremy? He couldn't see how that would work but pushed the thought from his mind.

"Then why not tell him?"

_I'm afraid he won't feel the same way. _Her voice chimed in his mind, it sounded sad.

"Ah well, we all need to take chances, hey, idea. How about you make yourself an oath to tell him at Luthworth town? I made myself one to figure out what we're all gonna be doing."

He watched her for a moment before she nodded and smiled lightly.

"Ah! There's a smile!" Harvic smiled also and put a comforting arm around her as they continued to walk; he was unaware that she was blushing.

* * *

After walking for about a half hour, they made it to the town of Pentra.

Pentra is mostly known for its massive food market and pokemon stores. Pentra, despite being a town, is always packed with people from all over the Xendar region.

A short concrete wall separated the town itself from the dense forest that surrounded it, high trees loomed over the wall and branches reached out, as if trying to touch the buildings within its boundaries.

The route they were walking on, lead directly into the town from the south, where a large opening in the wall was shown to allow entry and leave from the town.

The both of them have been here before; in fact this is right around where they found Joey.

Harvic smiled as he thought of the many foods that were available here, and his stomach growled loudly, having not eaten breakfast of any sorts. He turned his head to Angela who had strayed a bit off the route's path and picked some berries for herself.

She walked back, carrying a few berries in hand, and nibbling on one happily, Harvic thought of a plan.

"I've got an idea; we'll go shopping for fresh fruits, vegetables, and berries. Then we will stop by that Poke Café for food for the whole group, and then we can go ahead and head for Luthworth city, sound good?"

Angela smiled and nodded finishing off the berry she was eating before speaking again, "Sounds great!"

The two of them headed into the town and looked around; many different kinds of people from different places walked around, some with their pokemon out, others walking with friends or family.

It was a nice, friendly environment for all ages; he would have let all of his pokemon out, if it wasn't already so packed.

He spotted the large open building that acted as a place for the market; the building was placed so that no rain would fall on the many food stands.

"Let's get going!" he stated loudly so that she could hear him over the commotion of others.

She nodded and followed him closely, grabbing onto his arms as she normally would in crowded places to not get lost.

He led her to the market, which sadly was also packed with people like normal; you had to get there early in the morning to not be overrun by others.

He walked through the crowd, bobbing his head over other people's shoulders to see what was being sold. Whenever he found something that he liked or that he knew his companions would like, he would patiently wait for a spot to open up for him to buy some food.

* * *

They both spent what seemed like an eternity at the market, though in all reality it was only a few hours.

Finally finished, he walked from the overwhelming crowd of people that had gathered at the market; luckily for him the main courtyard of the town was rather empty now. His arms now carried multiple plastic bags filled with many foods.

Angela continued holding onto his arm as they both looked around.

"Alright, food time, I was hungry before, now I'm starving, to the Café!" He stated as he began walking to the large open Café that was opposite the market.

When he arrived he released all of his pokemon, this time including Penny, she could levitate like Angela, though she just couldn't sleep outside her pokeball without water being around.

Harvic smiled at all of his companions, "I know if I'm starving, you all are too, pick a seat guys!"

They all picked a seat at the counter of the Café, Harvic in the very middle, with Angela to his right, and Jeremy to his left. They each ordered the food they wanted, with Angela translating for the owner.

In almost no time, the owner had come out with trays of food for each of them, and they each greedily ate, expect for Angela, who must not be as hungry from eating those berries she picked out earlier.

* * *

After a quiet and rather quick meal, Harvic paid for them all and returned them to their pokeballs.

With a nod to the owner, he and Angela left the Café and looked around from the courtyard in the center of the town.

"So, think we need anything else before we keep going?" He said, turning to Angela, who had latched onto his arm at some point without his noticing.

He saw her think for a moment before she shook her head.

"Alright, to Luthworth then! Harvic looked up at the sky and realized it was late afternoon. "I guess we can go as far as we can before dusk comes, then we might set up camp near the route."

He then began walking north, opposite the way he entered Pentra, and he came across the large opening in the wall with a sign nailed into ground near it stating:

_Route 15: To Luthworth City_

Reading the sign, he nodded to himself and they began walking down the route.

Harvic realized that Angela had been latched onto him, even after they left the town.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seemingly worried.

"Yes I am, just thinking." She replied absentmindedly.

"I don't know what you love about my arm so much." Harvic chuckled as he watched Angela realize she had been holding his arm.

She blushed and dropped her grip over his arm, letting her arms fall to her side; she once again seemed depressed about something.

"Hey, what's wrong now?"

Angela shook her head and hid a smirk, "I'm just sad that you don't like me holding your arm." She said in a tone of fake sorrow.

Harvic at first felt guilty and confused, until he saw the smirk on her face and he chuckled, causing her to giggle too.

"Hey, you want my arm? Go ahead take it, take it." He said still chuckling as he offered his arm to her, she gladly took it and they walked on, having random conversations about seemingly insignificant things.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wish

**I seem to have been in the writing mood for the past few days so I kept writing, hope you like it.**

**Also *** Text *** is translated Poke speech.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The two walked down the pathway, having small chat along the whole way, Harvic was glad Angela was becoming her old talkative self again. Eventually they found the sun was setting, and Harvic proposed setting up camp in the forest on the side of the route, Angela agreed and they found a nice open area in the forest near the route.

Harvic looked around and found there was a nice pond nearby too, he would be able to let everyone out to rest outside their pokeballs tonight.

Grabbing his pokeballs, he released each of his companions into the open area.

They each stretched, and Joey and Jeremy began playing around, Joey taunting Jeremy to catch him.

Harvic chuckled as he watched them for a second before taking off his backpack and setting it on the ground, taking out his camping supplies.

Like they normally would, both Angelica, and Angela used their psychic abilities to set up the tent near the pond. Harvic was always amazed by their powers and watched with interest as the tent set itself up.

He looked in the sky and realized the sun was gone from view behind the trees of the forest.

"Alright, anyone hungry, or are you still full from lunch?"

*I'm not hungry… * He heard Joey say via Angela's translation.

*I'm… good! * Jeremy snorted as he still chased after Joey, who continued to taunt him.

*I'm fine, can I have my blankets? * Angelica asked.

"Of course, let me see here." Harvic replied as he began looking through his backpack, before he found a compact folded blanket and handed it to her.

*I'm going to sleep… Good night everyone.* Angelica stated before walking into the tent, likely snuggling up in the corner and covering herself in the blanket as always.

Harvic looked around and noticed the others have all followed suit, Penny had already ascended into the pond to rest, Joey stopped taunting Jeremy and was walking into the tent, followed by a heavy breathing Jeremy, who had no objections on going to bed early.

Harvic chuckled as he watched them and looked over to Angela, who was looking up at the stars that appeared in the sky some time ago.

Zipping up his backpack, he left it on the ground and decided to lay back into the soft grass, looking up at the stars.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep relaxing breath.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Angela who had silently glided closer to him, her attention still fixated on the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He stated, turning his attention back to the stars.

In his peripheral vision, he could see her nod.

The stars lined across the sky, so far away, yet seeming so close. When you let your imagination loose, you could even see shapes out of them, it was a sight to behold.

Harvic smiled as he stared up at the sky, he saw something suddenly catch his attention.

A wisp of light flew across the sky, a flickering trail following behind it, before dissipating soon after it was gone.

Then another came, then two more, and soon the whole sky was lit up with shooting stars.

"Wow… Amazing… Make a wish Angela." Harvic stated as his attention was fixated on the spectacle.

The both of them closed their eyes and made a wish as the last star fell across the sky.

Harvic gave off a delighted sigh before slowly getting to his feet. He looked to Angela and saw a tear fall down her cheek, her eyes closed tightly.

Harvic's heart fell at the sight, he felt her sadness radiate from her like the sun itself.

Normally she had her emotions under control, but it was clear she was under much emotional stress.

Harvic walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, not speaking at all, bearing the weight that her sadness put on him.

She leaned into him before he found her crying into his chest, he lightly rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, she seemed so light and happy during their walk here, now it was like she was the most miserable person on Earth.

He knew that Gardevoirs were very emotional, but that was a total mood swing for even Angela.

After around ten minutes they both sat together on the ground, Angela laid down and rested her head in his lap, she had calmed down after letting her emotions out.

Harvic sat silent, running his fingers through her hair calmingly as he looked up at the stars once again.

Angela looked up to him and examined him, she felt a stream of emotions run through her every time she saw him. She longed to tell him, but feared rejection, and decided to tell him in Luthworth city instead. She could only hope that her wish would come true.

She let thoughts run through her mind, happy ones, where they both loved each other without challenge, she smiled lightly at her own thoughts before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harvic stared at the stars for a long while before looking down to Angela, he had been thinking of who she could possible love so much to cause her to be like this.

He had some thoughts pop into his mind, but quickly discarded them, there was no way she loved him, he always weighed himself as unattractive and unlovable... maybe it was meant to be that he stayed alone forever. It was like his parents said... he was no good to anyone.

He watched her sleeping soundly until he knew it was safe to pick her up gently from the ground bridal style, he couldn't shake the thought of how beautiful she looked under the moonlight as he carried her to the tent quietly.

Walking into the tent, he placed her softly onto the large sleeping bag and pecked her on the cheek. He saw her blush, but guessed that she was just dreaming.

He looked around at the others in the tent, Angelica was bunched up in her blanket in the corner, as usual, Joey was lying near the sleeping bag on Angela's side, and Jeremy was softly snoring, laid out on his back near the edge of the tent.

Harvic smiled as he watched each of his companions, before the pressing question of what he was going to do came into his mind once again.

He shook the thought from his head and suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over him; he realized he hadn't felt tired all day until right now.

He sighed and got into the sleeping bag next to Angela, who seemed to be subconsciously reaching out for something.

As soon as he got settled in, he felt the familiar feeling of Angela gripping his arm, and he smiled as his fatigue took over and he fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Harvic was walking down an empty dirt trail, just by looking at it he could tell that it was less traveled on.

From as far as he could see, an endless forest surrounded the trail, and the trail went on as far as his physical eyes could see.

As he walked, his mind was clear, the trail almost reminded of the trail back in his world, the one he walked on right before he was struck by lightning.

The trail he walked on now was created by him; he was the only one who walked this road over and over again.

Suddenly, the sun in the sky descended past the horizon that the trail headed to. Harvic watched as the stars appeared in the sky

He stopped walking abruptly and looked up to the stars, they were exactly as he remembered them, then, one by one the stars he saw, fell across the sky and out of sight, leaving only a dark black sky and no moon to light his way.

He let darkness take him, bad memories returned to his mind of his hateful parents, who cared not for him, but thought him as luggage.

He couldn't see, but he felt himself fall to the floor and crunch in pain as his mind went insane with bursts of bad memories. A migraine overcame him and he clenched his hands at his head, trying to find a way to make the pain stop.

Then, suddenly an old memory returned to his mind… and he was watching, like a ghost of the memory, from the sidelines, the pain had temporarily subsided as he watched his memory play before him.

The young ten year old him sat in his room, he heard the voices of others outside his room, though he was unable to go to them, his door was locked… from the outside.

His parents never let him out of his room when guests came, not even to eat.

He sat on the empty wooden floor, nothing in the room but an old cot lied on the ground in the corner.

Harvic stood in the corner, watching the memory, wondering why this specific dream was brought before him.

He felt a severe loneliness creep into his being as he stood and watched himself.

Suddenly, the young Harvic looked to the apparition of his current self, as if he could see him.

"Don't let yourself fall into darkness." The boy said, though in a voice unlike his own at that age.

Harvic stumbled back a step in surprise before he got proper footing once again.

He watched as the walls became covered in marks of some sort of black marker, psychotic scrawls covered the walls and yet the boy sit in the center looking at his current self.

A few suppressed memories flew back into his mind and the memory changed, though the scene seemed very much the same.

He still saw himself sitting in the middle of a madman's room.

Though he heard urgent talk outside his room, and walked over to it, putting his ear to the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you don't open the door, we can't examine the writings, and if we can't examine the writings, we won't know for sure or not whether your son is possessed." He heard an older voice say, before everything around him faded and he was left to his own thoughts.

Possessed… by what… a demon? He was more spiritual than religious, he never cared for the verses he was forced to sing by his parents in church, and yet his parents thought he was possessed.

A mixture of sadness and anger took over Harvic and he clenched at his head once again, the migraine returning and whispers filled his thoughts, though they were his whispers.

He fell to the floor once again and wished for the pain to stop… when suddenly he felt something familiar.

He felt Angela's grip upon his arm, and he focused on that feeling… All of the rest of his pain, thoughts, whispers and anger dissipated as he focused on her touch.

A feeling of warmth overtook him, one that he had not felt often in his life, unless he was around her.

Soon he found himself awake in the clutches of his sleeping bag and Angela, he realized it was just a dream, what he had seen, and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

**Please review if it is bad/good/okay if you can, thanks. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and found

**Another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Harvic awoke to the sound of bird pokemon chirping loudly out in the forest.

He groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand, in an attempt to see more clearly.

Yawning and stretching as much as he could within the sleeping bag, he looked around.

Jeremy was still sprawled out on the ground on his back, snoring lowly, Angelica was still covered in her blankets in the corner of the tent, he couldn't see Joey past Angela, who was sleeping soundly, cuddled up to his shoulder and holding his numb arm.

Harvic smiled at the sight of her sleeping soundly and ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand.

He laid his head back and stared at the roof of the tent, thoughts ran through his mind.

He knew they shouldn't be far from Luthworth now; they walked a good ways from Pentra before setting up camp.

He sighed aloud before he felt a rustle at his side, he looked down to see Angela was yawning and shuffling around.

"Good to see your awake sleeping beauty." Harvic said with a smirk.

Angela released his arm and rubbed her eyes from the grogginess of sleep, before looking to Harvic with a sleepy smile.

Harvic yawned again slightly before he stumbled to his feet, a bit off balance and groggy still.

"Do you mind waking the others? I think I left the backpack outside last night."

He looked to Angela and saw her nod, obviously still sleepy.

With this confirmation, he walked out from the tent and was instantly blinded by the light of the sun.

Throwing his hand over his eyes in defense, he nearly fell over as the light had startled him.

Regaining his composure, and somewhat getting used to the new lighting, he trotted over to where he left his backpack, luckily it looked untouched.

Grabbing it and putting it on, he felt its heat radiate onto his back waking him up some, it had gotten hot sitting in the sun all morning.

He turned and saw rustling in the tent, likely meaning everyone was awake and getting ready for the day ahead.

Harvic stood for a moment, and eventually watched as everyone walked from the tent, also blinded by the light of the sun.

Without need of instruction, when the tent was empty, both Angela and Angelica used their psychic powers to take apart the tent and fold it so that it fit in the backpack neatly.

"Good job," Harvic stated as he finally felt fully awake from standing in the morning sun.

"You guys need anything before we go and head on out?" He asked, grabbing his pokeballs.

He saw them shake their heads lightly, likely too tired or groggy to talk.

"Alright then, let's get going." he said as he returned each of his companions, except Angela of course.

They both walked from the forest spot in the way they 'thought' was heading back to the route.

* * *

After around twenty minutes of walking Harvic stopped walking and looked around.

All around him were trees… just trees, no route in sight, nothing but trees.

Harvic sighed as he face-palmed in frustration.

"Well… something… I don't know what… something tells me… we're lost." He said in a sarcastic tone as he spun around looking at all of the trees.

Angela looked around wearily and confused, she didn't know where they were either.

"Any idea which way we came?" Harvic asked looking to Angela.

She simply shrugged and Harvic sighed.

"Welp, this may put things to a halt." Harvic stated as he simply chose a direction and began walking that way.

"Let's get going." He stated as he walked on.

* * *

Spending an hour walking in that direction they eventually found themselves at the bottom of a cliff's wall.

"Well then, can't go on that way." Harvic sighed, Angela could feel his frustration rising.

Harvic looked around and saw there was a cave nearby in the cliff, though no use to him at the moment, he made a mental note.

"Well, eventually we'll make it out of here and to Luthworth." Harvic reassured Angela.

"So now we should head on in that dire-" He was cut off by a raindrop that patted him on the head, followed by three more.

"No…" he stated as he looked up at the sky, black rainclouds lined the sky as far as he could see.

"No… No no no, when did those get there!" Harvic exclaimed, as the light sprinkle slowly turned to a roaring downfall.

"Gah, Jeez!" Harvic grunted as he put his arms over himself in cover, Angela seemed surprised by the sudden change also, mimicking Harvic in his attempt to stay relatively dry.

Harvic looked around for shelter, when he remembered the nearby cave. "To the cave!" He shouted over the loud thunder of heavy rain.

They both set off as fast as they could to the cave, and got inside, Angela relatively dry and Harvic was soaking wet.

"Well… that sucked." Harvic sighed as he looked out into the rain. "Where did that come from? It was bright and sunny when we left the campsite."

Angela shrugged; she hadn't said a word all morning.

"Ah well" Harvic stated as he looked down at himself, soaking wet and dripping.

He set down his backpack on the cave wall and looked into the darkness of the cave.

"Wonder how far it goes…" He trailed off before he shivered heavily from the cold he was experiencing, followed by a sneeze.

"Think I'm getting a cold… Are you alright Angela?" He asked, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"I'll be fine, the question is, are you?" she replied.

"Ah, this is nothing, just a col-" He was interrupted by a loud sneeze, that echoed down the walls of the cave.

Harvic sighed and looked between the rain and the darkness of the cave.

"So… what to do, what to do, we can wait here for the miles of rainclouds to pass, make a run through the forest with no direction, or head into the deep dark cave with nothing but a small handheld flashlight." He said in a depressive tone.

Harvic sat on the ground slowly and put his head in his hands, shivering heavily and sniffling. "W-wow, I have n-never felt so c-cold before in my l-life." He managed to say through his shivering.

Angela walked near him and was about to embrace him in an attempt to warm him but was stopped by Harvic.

"N-no, you'll just get a c-cold too…" He barely managed to say before getting to his feet.

"S-so… W-what should we d-do?" He asked Angela, looking between their choices.

Angela looked between the darkness of the cave and the heavy rain that poured outside.

"Let's look in the cave… who knows what we can find." She spoke sadly but optimistically, unable to help her friend from his cold.

Harvic simply nodded and heaved the backpack onto his back and took out his small hand-held flashlight and turned it on.

It didn't offer much light, but it was better than nothing.

He sighed as he began walking into the darkness, Angela following not far behind.

Using his flashlight he lit up the floor of the cave to be able to walk through it.

Darkness had enveloped them, and if it weren't for the flashlight, it would have smothered them.

It was completely silent, other than Harvic's sniffling and occasional sneeze, which would echo off the walls.

* * *

Time seemed to distort, as they had no clue how long they had been walking, the flashlight seemed to have dimmed over how long they had walked, and Harvic had gotten no better during their walk, though he did become dry somewhat.

Harvic began to hear whispers, but ignored them, thinking them a figment of his imagination, which often overacted when it was quiet.

He sighed and looked behind him, causing Angela to do the same in curiosity, "I don't know if we made a mistake… I don't know if we'll ever even get out of here." His sense of dread was felt by Angela.

"it's okay, who knows, maybe this will lead us somewhere on the other side of the cliff." She replied, trying to be optimistic.

Harvic sighed and got to the floor steadily, making sure the ground beneath him was clear before he sat and leaned against the cave wall.

Angela simply watched him confused, "Why are you sitting?" she asked.

"I'm tired, and I don't feel so well, this colds getting to me, good thing though is that I've stopped shivering." He said before he coughed and put the flashlight down, it was barely emitting any light anymore, though just enough for them to see each other.

Angela, being worried walked over to him and sat next to him, he was too tired to object.

She leaned over on his lap like she did the night before, and she seemed to radiate a warmth that heated Harvic, as he closed his eyes from fatigue.

Angela let her emotions run out of her, she had been keeping them to herself to not hinder Harvic, but could hold them no longer.

She cried, she didn't know if they were going to make it out of the cave, or if he was going to be okay, despite him just saying he had a cold. She cried until she felt his hands run through her hair and she looked up at him.

His eyes were closed but he was not asleep,

"Don't cry… please… I don't like it when you're sad." He said, his voice was hoarse and he was obviously tired.

Angela moved closer to him and hugged into his chest and listened to the rhythm that was his heartbeat.

Harvic smiled and leaned down, kissing Angela on the top of her head before leaning back to his sitting position.

Angela blushed deeply and relaxed once again on his lap.

"Goodnight." He said before he let his fatigue take over, he fell asleep almost the second he closed his eyes again.

Angela was left to her thoughts; she had to tell him, she couldn't be trapped forever in here without him knowing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the flashlight finally died out… leaving nothing but darkness in its place.

* * *

The both of them were awakened by a gust of wind floating through the cave, causing them both to shiver awake.

Their attention was both caught by a light that cascaded from the end of the tunnel in bright rays.

Without words, they both stood and walked forward, Harvic stumbled on a rock in the darkness they walked through, though was supported by Angela, stopping him from falling.

They continued on until they were sure they could touch the light, before Angela stopped.

"Harvic, wait… I need to tell you something." She said aloud, getting his attention and causing him to stop walking too.

Harvic looked into her eyes and nodded, he was eager to escape this cave, but was willing to hear what she needed to tell him first.

She closed her eyes and began trying to tell him, "Well I… I wanted to tell you earlier… but I… Alright… here goes… I... I lo-" She was interrupted as she felt Harvic embrace her in a passionate kiss.

She opened her eyes in surprise, but rather than back away, she embraced him and pulled him as close as she could despite her horn.

They stayed like this for as long as they could before they broke for air, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"How did you… Does this mean that…" Angela began.

"I love you Angela… It took me time to realize it… but I did, and here I am." He replied, getting lost in her eyes.

Angela smiled and blushed, she radiated happiness and joy, and she could feel that he was too.

"I love you too Harvic." She said as they both embraced once again, though this time shorter as they pulled apart and looked to the light of day at the end of the cave.

"Now let's get out of here." Harvic said as they grabbed each other's hands and began walking out into the light.

They both squinted, as the light of day warmed them to their core, and blinded them at the same time.

When their eyes adjusted, they looked around, not far ahead they could see a route… and they could hear the commotion not far.

They walked hand in hand to the route and looked around, to their left they could see a city, tall buildings lined up in the city and scraped against the sky itself.

Harvic and Angela smiled at the sight; they both recognized it… as Luthworth city.

* * *

Only few stared as they walked into the city hand-in-hand, ever since pokemon/human love was legalized a few years ago; at least in the Xendar region, most people had gotten used to such sights.

They walked to the pokemon center that was not far from the entrance they used to get into the city.

As they walked into the pokecenter, Harvic gave Angela a quick kiss, causing her to blush as he walked up to the counter with her hand in his still.

The nurse looked up from her desk and smiled, "How can I… Oh you don't look so good sir, are you alight? Wait… is that you Harvic… and Angela?"

Harvic smiled in reply and nodded slightly, he knew quite a few of the nurses in the Xendar region, and they knew him as Harvic, the boy struck by lightning.

"Come, come, let me get you to a room quick-"

"First I would like it if you can take care of my companions first, they haven't eaten since yesterday morning… neither have we." He said as he handed the nurse his pokeballs.

The nurse nodded, "I'll make sure they get something to eat, now you follow Chansey and get to your treatment room you two!" She said as she hurried out, and Chansey took her place.

"Chan.. sey… chan!" the Chansey exclaimed.

Harvic, not needing translation from Angela, simply nodded and followed it.

The Chansey led them to a double bed treatment room.

The two lovers let each other's hands go, and Harvic laid onto one of the beds with a relaxed sigh, they were relatively large.

A few seconds after he got onto his bed; Angela, rather than take her own bed, got into the one he picked and laid next to him, grabbing and holding onto his arm, snuggling up to his chest as he smiled.

The nurse, having brought and released his pokemon into the temporary day-care for food and water, watched the couple from the room's door smiling.

"Awwww." She exclaimed as she walked over to them, "Anyways, your pokemon are being fed, and you two are no doubt hungry too, so I'll go ahead and get you some food."

"Thank you nurse Joy, that would be great." Harvic said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

Harvic began dosing off, not having got a good night's rest was getting to him.

Go ahead and sleep, I can wake you up when food gets here if you want. He heard chime in his head.

He smiled and looked to Angela, kissing her on the cheek before letting himself dose off into a light sleep.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me if It is bad/good/okay if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**New chapter, hope you all like this one, getting deeper into who Harvic is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harvic awoke to a shaking of his arm; he felt a little better after his quick rest, and groggily opened his eyes.

He looked around and spotted a steaming tray of food on a bed-table placed in front of him.

The aroma of food was caught in his nose, almost knocking the grogginess straight from his system.

His stomach growled loudly and he looked around, Angela was smiling at him, her right hand in his left. She also had a tray of food in front of her, of which she ate from happily.

Harvic smiled back at Angela, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks for waking me," he said before he turned to his food, it had a dome shaped cover over it, to keep it warm.

He took the lid off with his free hand and watched as a billow of steam erupted from it, along with its delicious smell, making him even hungrier.

Quickly digging into his food with his free hand, he was able to finish his plate in a matter of minutes, before he lied back in the bed with a happy sigh.

He realized he hadn't coughed or sneezed since yesterday, maybe he didn't get a cold after all.

He watched as Angela finished her meal before the nurse returned smiling.

"All of your pokemon finished their meals and are ready to head out when you are." The nurse said happily.

"Thank you nurse." Harvic replied happily, "I think I may as well head out now, I'm feeling better, how about you Angela, how do you feel?"

Angela smiled, "I'm fine" she stated.

"Alright, then I think we're good to go." Harvic said, turning back to the nurse.

"Alright, have a good day!" The nurse exclaimed before returning to her duties.

The two let go of each other's hand and got up from the bed before walking out of the room, bumping into the nurse who had come back to return his pokeballs.

Grabbing his companions in their pokeball form, he walked from the pokecenter with all of his supplies, luckily having lost nothing yesterday… other than his flashlight.

With a nice deep breath of fresh air, he looked around at Luthworth city, it had some towering buildings more near its center and many smaller ones as the city progressed to its borders.

He smiled as he looked around, memories of the first time he came here flashed in his mind.

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Angela asked.

The pressing question was released, and it wreaked havoc on his mind… what was he going to do? There was no pushing aside this dangerous question anymore… he made an oath.

Harvic sighed as he had no idea what to do, normally he just travelled around with his companions, with no purpose or reason.

Angela put her hand on his shoulder, a feeling of warmth and happiness radiated over him like a raging waterfall.

He looked up and smiled at Angela, his thoughts now clear, allowing him to think straight.

"Thanks," He said, as she lowered her hand and smiled.

He continued thinking before he heard a nearby voice calling out to him.

"Hey, hey you!" the voice exclaimed, causing Harvic to turn and see where it came from.

There was a man in a long black overcoat, Harvic cautiously walked near the man, and when he got close the man smiled.

"I'm part of a group called Netrion, you're going to become part of our group."

Harvic simply raised an eyebrow, he had not heard of such a group. "And what would make you think I would join?"

The man smirked as he replied, "It wasn't much of a question, as much as an order."

Harvic chuckled as he turned to walk away, though his shoulder was grabbed roughly by the man and he could feel what seemed like a barrel of a gun in his back.

"Move and your dead." The man said.

He saw Angela's eyes begin glowing bright blue, he could feel the barrel of the gun being torn from the man's hands, but he had an iron grip, as he was still able to shoot the gun before it went flying.

Harvic felt a jolt of pain in his back, his vision going blurry as he turned to the man, who was now being beaten with floating objects from all around.

-Why did he… did he… shoot me? Who is this guy anyways…- Harvic tried to think clearly before his thoughts were torn away by the pain in his back.

Harvic fell to one knee and stood still, making the pain bearable as he didn't move.

He watched as some officer cars pulled over quickly and the officers got out of their cars and pointed their guns at the man. Someone must have heard the gunshot and called them.

Harvic stood still in pain as the officers took the man in, having surrendered his weapon and obtained many bruises from Angela's assault.

Soon a paramedic came and a few men lifted Harvic onto a stretcher, painfully.

Harvic cried out in pain, he was angry and confused, everything seemed to happen in a flash.

The stretcher was brought to the ambulance, Angela glided inside of it, with assent from Harvic.

She wrapped her hands around his arm and cried into his shoulder, despite the paramedics telling her not to touch him, eventually giving up.

Harvic would have comforted her had he not fainted from blood loss.

* * *

Harvic was in a forest of tall thin trees, a wooden house could be seen in the distance.

He walked through the woods, passing trees that seemed to get taller as he passed each one.

Looking up to the sky he could only see the wisps of light that were able to get passed the leaves of the tall trees that clocked the sun.

He looked back down and saw a path before him, leading to the home he had saw earlier.

He continued walking in a slow, almost zombie-like pace to the house, which seemed to be getting no closer.

When he blinked he found himself standing before the home, he examined it.

The house looked like the stereotypical abandoned run down property he would see around in his world.

A nearby swing set creaked loudly; he turned and saw that one of the swings moved back and forth lightly, as if someone were on it.

He looked back to the house, walking up the run-down steps that lead to the door; they creaked under his weight as he went up.

The door had a crude danger sign nailed onto it, rusted and old.

He tried to open it but found that it was locked; he checked his pockets and was surprised to find a key that fit the lock on the door perfectly.

He opened the door with a creak and examined what awaited him.

He saw a dark room before him, old fashioned furniture lined the room, and they had vines growing all over them, same as the walls.

He walked in and was startled at the sound of the front door closing itself.

He turned to see the door closed, and when he looked back he saw a black shadow figure standing before him, around ten feet away.

He saw the figure turn and walk into a long narrow hallway; he felt the need to follow the figure, so he did.

When he reached the hallway he found the figure standing at the end of it, waiting for him to make sure he would see it walking into the far room, right through the door.

Walking to the last door, he opened it and walked in, it slammed behind him loudly.

His eyes were set on the figure standing in the middle of the room, at its 'feet' sat a small iron chest, and with many old rusted chains on it.

The figure looked in the direction of Harvic and pointed at the chest before dissipating.

He walked to the chest and kneeled before it, many small danger signs were around the chest

He looked at the old rusted padlock that kept the chains together, he checked his pockets and found nothing.

He stood to his full height and released a heavy kick on the padlock, breaking it off, allowing the chains to fall off the chest.

He watched the chest for a moment before kneeling down to it again, he flipped the latch that held it closed, and opened the chest.

He was blinded as darkness took over him, a red aura surrounding his body and inconsiderable rage filled his being for a long moment before the red aura took its own form a few feet in front of him.

It looked exactly like him, but instead with a red and black aura covering his body, and a smirk was on its face.

"W-Who are you?" Harvic asked with confusion clear in his voice.

The being smiled wickedly before speaking, "I am you… the you that you kept inside all these years…" the voice was rather harsh and bitter.

Harvic only became more confused, "but… I'm the only me…"

The being began to laugh hysterically and wickedly, before it stopped laughing and turned serious in almost an instant. "You know you've always kept your emotions inside of you, like a mask you always pretended to be 'happy' and 'joyful' like a 'normal' person. You… just cut off your mask…" The being spoke as it gestured to the broken chest.

Harvic looked at the chest, then back at the being, "So… if I cut off my mask then… what does that mean..?" Harvic asked.

"It means… I… your insanity, am now back in your life… just like I was in your childhood…" The being said as a wicked grin overtook his face.

The being took a step forward, causing Harvic to step back and glance at the door.

When he looked back, the being was gone…

Looking around, confused and frightened, Harvic began holding onto the pendulum that hung around his neck.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned around, the being merged back into his body, the anger and rage returned tenfold, the aura returned also.

His skin felt like it was burning, and a migraine overtook his thoughts, as if a second consciousness was merging with his own.

Eventually the pain went away, and Harvic stood still in the middle of the room, he felt powerful.

Once he looked around the room, he noticed it looked like his parents' house, because this was his room, the scrawls of a madman were carved into the walls and only a cot lay in the corner.

His anger spiked and he held out his hand, a red ball of pure energy formed in them, his emotions of anger coursed into it before he sent it flying into the far wall.

It erupted into a large explosion that blew off the entire half of the room, causing Harvic to smile the same wicked grin that was on the other being's face.

He formed another energy ball in both hands and sent them flying into other walls.

One by one the house lost its supports before it eventually collapsed on itself, dust clouds being left in its place.

Harvic stood in the middle of the rubble, the red aura now dying down as he smiled wickedly, walking over the rubble of his parent's old home.

And that is when he woke up.

* * *

Harvic awoke to the familiar bright lights of the pokecenter, as he became more aware of his surroundings, he felt arms wrapped around his left arm and a large amount of bandaging in the right side of his back.

He looked around and saw that Angela was sleeping by his bedside, and the same nurse walked into the room from some time ago.

The nurse seemed shocked that he was awake but smiled, "Ah, you're awake! That's great news! You've been out for days in surgery!"

The memories of getting shot in the back returned to his mind and he grimaced as he felt the pain.

"Surgery?"

"Yes, you've had surgery on your back to get the bullet out, and to patch up your wound."

Harvic sighed as he laid his head on Angela's she must have been tired because she did not wake.

"At least that guy got arrested or whatever, so when can I leave?" he asked

"So hasty to get up and go huh?" The nurse asked, "Well, you're wound has been healing nicely but you 'have' to make sure to check into the next pokecenter you see for a checkup.

"Yep, makes sense." Harvic sighed as he slowly rubbed his fingers through Angela's hair.

"Very well, I'll go and get your pokemon, they've been worried sick about you, you know? We were lucky we got them to eat."

Harvic chuckled and thanked the nurse as he lightly shook Angela's shoulder to wake her.

Eventually Angela's eyes sleepily opened, and she seemed to jump slightly and become instantly awake at the sight of Harvic.

Emotions filled Harvic that were not his own, relief, sorrow, regret, and happiness. His mind was also bombarded with Angela's voice.

_Oh my Arceus! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you weren't gonna wake up! Are you alright, do you feel Okay!? Do you still hurt?_

Harvic just chuckled and leaned his head against hers, calming her down some as she embraced him in a hug that he returned gratefully.

They sat in each other's embrace for a few moments before Harvic stood to his feet from the bed.

Harvic gathered his companions' pokeballs from the nurse and set out from the pokecenter… again.

Cautiously he looked around, no sight of any strange looking people. He sighed in relief and took Angela's hand in his was he began walking north, heading for the center of town.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review/follow/favorite, tell me if its good, bad or ugly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Retribution

**Another chapter, bit longer than normal, hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The both of them walked on in the streets, Harvic seemingly becoming more paranoid by the minute.

A slight migraine was mixing his thoughts as he walked, making him unsure as to where he was even walking.

Only when he focused on Angela's grip on his hand, could he think clearly.

Luthworth may be the biggest city in the Xendar region, but that only makes it the biggest spot for criminal activity.

He sighed and took a turn into a dark alleyway that was empty and lead to a parallel street.

Still holding onto Angela's hand he felt his migraine return tenfold and dropped to his knees, releasing Angela's grip and clutching at his head.

Angela moved to his side, worried for Harvic and curious as to why he was in pain, so she listened to his thoughts.

As she listened to his thoughts, they played out in his voice as normal, but occasionally heard a second voice, harsh and bitter, and it seemed to be talking to Harvic in his own mind.

Angela became confused and helped Harvic to his feet, as his migraine died down again.

Holding his hand, Angela led him through the alleyway.

The walls of the buildings were tall, and blocked most light, it felt as if the buildings would move in and crush them at any moment.

Suddenly in her sight, she could see a man in a heavy black coat, similar to that of the man from yesterday.

Quickly turning around, she began leading Harvic to the way they had come.

They both nearly reached the light of the street before it was blocked by another man, almost exact replicas of the other.

Angela glanced behind them and noticed the other man was closing in on them.

As she was turning to look back at the one in front of her, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, right next to her horn, followed by a continuation of electricity coursing through her.

Her muscles tensed and she was unable to use any of her powers as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Harvic's migraine returned and he fell to his knee in pain clutching at his head once again, holding in a scream of pain as it felt like his head was splitting open.

The men closed in and surrounded the two of them, one of the men walked up and smiled at Harvic before kneeing him in the face, sending him onto his back.

The men both laughed before the striker spoke, "You sent one of our men to jail, you'd better be the man the boss wants or we'll just have to kill ya!"

Harvic was unable to concentrate on any of their speech beyond his own pain and agony as his head seemed to be waging war on itself.

The man that spoke turned to the other, "Check him; if he's got the mark then we take them both back to base, if not… we have a little fun."

The other man smiled before walking up to Harvic and pulling up his sleeve on his shirt rather easily, as Harvic was too much in pain to reject the man.

On his arm was a large mark, it looked like a tattoo, but it was carved into his skin and not applied to with ink. It was shaped like lightning cracking in the sky all the way down to his elbow.

The man smiled at the sight and turned to the other man before speaking, "He's the one!"

The other man smiled and walked up to Harvic's side, "I don't know why, but our boss wants you lightning boy." The man snickered as he lifted his heavy boot above Harvic's head.

Harvic's migraine was finally dying down, his eyes focused and his head cleared as the boot came straight for his unsuspecting face, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Harvic awoke in pain, he wanted to rub his eyes but found his hands were cuffed behind his back.

He tried to get his hands free but found the knot was tight and not budging.

He sighed and let his eyes adjust, he was in what felt like an office chair, and when he could finally see, he found that is what it was, an office.

A large dark wooden desk stood in front of him, a man sat on the other side, he looked like a stereotypical mobster, except that he wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"I'm sorry that my boys messed up your pretty face, I told them to take you without hostility, but sometimes they don't listen… heard you put one of my rookies in jail, and took a bullet to the back, quite a strange one aren't you?" The man spoke as if it were a business meeting, and he had a thick accent that seemed not from around here.

"W-where am I?" Harvic asked, still groggy from his painful sleep.

"You're in my office, ah pardon my manners, I am Azael, leader of the Netrion and you are my guest. Hey Jimbo cut his ropes will ya?"

A rather large silent man he hadn't noticed before, walked up from the shadows and cut the ropes binding his hands.

Harvic stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, "I- uh… thanks?" Harvic said, unsure whether to be angry he was kidnapped or relieved to have his binds cut.

Harvic felt like something was missing, and it took him a moment before it came to him.

"Where's Angela, and the others!?" He got up from his seat and exclaimed loudly, causing the large man from before take a step forward.

Azael waved off the man, don't worry you'll get them back… I just need something from you first.

Harvic slowly fell back into his seat before he asked, "What is it?"

"Well you see, you were struck by lightning, outta nowhere! No clouds in sight right? Well that confused the hell outta' the nurses around the Xendar region, and some techie freaks with the international police were investigating some sort of quantum disruption or something a day after you were found… exactly in the same spot you were found. Now isn't that weird?"

Harvic leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, "Yep, yep, yep, get to the point what is it you need?"

Azael smiled, "You're direct, I like that, anyways, we wanted to run some tests on you… that's all."

"That's it? I was shot, knocked out, tied, because you wanted to test on me?"

Azael chuckled, "Yeah my boys can get a little violent if you don't do what they say sometimes."

Harvic sat and thought for a moment when the harsh voice from before cut into his head.

**-Kill them-** At first Harvic tried to ignore the voice, but as he did so, the more his migraine returned, so he just listened.

**-They deserve to die, look at what they did to you!-**

Harvic felt a strange anger arise in him as he listened to the voice.

Azael sat patiently waiting for Harvic's choice.

Harvic tried to hold back his anger as he spoke, "N-no, just give me back my friends and let me g-go… I need… to go."

Azael frowned, "Now, now, there's no hurry to leave now is there? Hey Jimbo, take lightning boy here to the 'motivation' room.

He saw the man smile in the corner of his eye before he moved forward and grabbed Harvic and lifted him like nothing, taking him from the office into a long rundown hallway.

-**Kill them, unleash your power! -** The voice continued in his head, raising his anger more.

The man stopped walking at a door with the word 'motivation' crudely spray painted on it.

The man opened the door and threw Harvic in like a sack of sweet baby carrots.

Harvic quickly got up and looked around before he felt a fist in his stomach, sending him lurching forward.

He suddenly heard some voiced around him in the room. "Hah, I won the bet! I told you he'd need motivation!"

"Hah, whatever, let's just do this already, my fists want blood." A second voice replied.

Harvic felt a foot in his side, sending him to the ground before he saw three shadows around him in the dark room.

He lied on the ground trying to let his eyes adjust to see the men, but was unable to, as one of the men lifted him and threw him against the wall, dazing him.

**-Show them who you REALLY are!- **He heard the voice echo in his head.

He felt his body becoming rigid; the men had come over and began kicking at his body, though Harvic seemed un-phased by all of it, even unmoving.

Harvic felt a burning feeling overtake his body as he took each kick; he began laughing manically, though not in his own voice.

It was the voice of the being in his dream, and in his head.

The men stopped kicking and looked to eachother, "What the hell is wrong with this kid?"

"Maybe he needs more motivation!" the second replied.

"Let's go back to fist!" the third chimed.

Harvic continued to laugh as one picked him up and the others began punching him square in the stomach, though he did not react as they would have guessed.

Harvic stopped laughing and looked at the man holding onto him with deadly eyes.

The man seemed almost frightened by the eyes for a moment before he punched Harvic square in the face, snapping his head back.

"That'll teach you for staring!" The man yelled triumphantly.

**"Shame, wrecking a man's face like that."** Harvic spoke in the deadly voice that was not his as he moved his head slowly back to face the man.

The other two men simply stood back and watched, somewhat confused by the change of the atmosphere, which now seemed deadly and evil.

A red and black mixture of an aura arose from Harvic as he slowly raised his hand and clasped it over the man's arm that clasped his neck.

The man cringed as Harvic's grip tightened like a vice over his arm, the other man simply watched amazed and confused.

The man eventually let go of Harvic's neck letting him drop to the floor on his feet still gripping the man's arm.

**"You should know what you're messing with, I can show you…"** Harvic spoke

Harvic then gripped harder at the man's arm, a loud 'snap!' could be heard from the man's arm and he screamed in pain and grasped at Harvic's hand with his free hand, trying to get his arm free.

Harvic smiled wickedly at the man before he turned and threw the man across the room into the wall with all of his might.

The man smashed against the concrete wall leaving a good-sized indent in it as the man slid down the wall and onto the floor, he was unconscious.

Harvic slowly turned and looked over at the other two men who stood and watched amazed.

**"What is wrong with you two? Weren't you happy a few minutes ago? Maybe I should 'motivate' you!"** He spoke in a voice of pure evil.

The men took a step back before they looked to each other and charged at Harvic.

**"Wrong choice."** Harvic spoke as raised his hand and formed a ball of pure red energy in it, he poured his rage and hate into it before sending it at one of the charging men.

The man took the energy ball dead on and seemed to explode in a pulse of energy, leaving no trace of him ever existing.

The other man continued to charge and attempted to punch Harvic in the face, unaware that his friend was dead.

Harvic simply raised his hand and grabbed the man's fist before it reached his face.

A look of horror overcame the man's face.

Harvic coursed all of his hate and anger into the man, who was frantically trying to pull away from Harvic, but was unable to as Harvic made another energy ball in his free hand.

With a freakish grin, Harvic smashed the energy ball into the man's stomach and watched as the man's body exploded in a flash of red energy.

Harvic let off a maniacal laugh before he walked back through the door that led into the hallway.

The large man Jimbo stood leaned against the wall, seemingly asleep despite all of the noise.

He must have gotten used to the noises that come from the 'motivation' room.

Harvic simply walked back to where he remembered the office to be, his red aura leaving a light red trail of energy behind him that dissipates after a second.

He walked into the office calmly and sat in the chair, watching the shocked expression crawl across Azael's face.

"Wh-w… what are…"

Harvic let out a low chuckle, **"How foolish of you to mess with things you know NOTHING about!"** he yelled loudly in the harsh voice.

"We were only curious!" Azael lied about his true intentions, which was obvious to Harvic.

**"Curious enough to kidnap a man and his pokemon to run simple TESTS!? Where are they!?"** He yelled, letting his anger flow into his words.

"Room at the end of the hall, you'll find the exit there too, I doubt you can handle my men along with Jimbo, you're only one man!" Azael exclaimed trying to show his false confidence.

**"You've set their fate, it's like they never even existed…"** Harvic hissed as he stood and walked back out of the door into a large hulking mass of Jimbo.

Jimbo overshadowed Harvic as he stood at the door with his arms crossed.

Jimbo raised his fist and put all of his force into his punch that landed in Harvic's stomach, smashing him back into the door he had just closed, leaving large cracks in the wood.

Jimbo let his fists fly as he continued to punch Harvic in the stomach over and over, pushing him farther back into the door.

Soon Jimbo's fists began burning as they entered Harvic's aura with each punch, and it was unsettling that Harvic showed no signs of being in pain, no bruises appeared and Harvic simply stared with a wicked grin at Jimbo.

Eventually Jimbo got to his feet and backed to the wall, as Harvic got to his feet like he was fresh and new.

Harvic formed a large red ball of energy in his hand and looked at Jimbo smiling, who was showing great amounts of fear.

"He-hey I got kids man! J-just leave me be, I don't get paid enough for this!" He pleaded as he began inching away, still backed against the wall.

**"If you want to live you'll leave, and make sure there's no one guarding my companions… or the exit."** Harvic replied looking to the door at the end of the hall.

Jimbo was scared to move at first, but when he noticed Harvic wasn't going to kill him, he nodded and headed off to the far door.

Harvic smiled and looked around, the hallway was rather long, he wondered where the base was, was it underground, or in a hotel, a factory?

He began to leisurely walk down the hall to the end door, the red aura remained and he was still not himself as he reached the far door, and opened it slowly.

To his surprise, Jimbo kept his end of the promise, there were no guards around, and he could see the likely exit door that was atop a set of nearby stairs.

He looked around and noticed another door.

He walked over to it and opened it, he was greeted by a psychic push that landed him against the far wall.

"Leave us alone! I won't let you hurt us again!" He heard before he saw Angela's head peek through the door.

Almost instantly the psychic push was dropped and Angela ran up to Harvic and jumped up to him in a hug.

His red aura died down and he became himself once again, the last thirty minutes became a blur of a memory to him as the other being receded into his mind.

The two embraced each other before he looked past her shoulder and saw the rest of his pokemon rushing to him also.

They all piled onto Harvic, causing him to laugh aloud along with them.

Angela was unable to translate them all because they were all trying to talk to Harvic at once.

Harvic let them all speak to him at once as they walked out of the base, none of them cared to ask how Harvic got out, and where all of the guards went.

When Harvic opened the exit door, he found that it opened to a basement type of door underneath a large building.

He smiled as the sunlight lit up their bodies and heated them; he talked to them as they headed back to the pokecenter.

Apparently the guards had fed them some cheap pokemon food and gave them tap water to drink.

Harvic promised that tomorrow he would take them all out to eat, and they would leave Luthworth and go back to travelling around again.

* * *

When they finally reached the pokecenter, he returned his companions but Angela to their pokeballs and handed them to the nurse, who was surprised to see him for a third time already.

"So, I'm gonna check on your wound okay, care to come into the back?"

Harvic had forgotten about his gunshot wound, he couldn't feel any pain from that anymore, in fact he felt good.

Harvic nodded and grabbed Angela by the hand and walked to the back.

Harvic was told to take his shirt off, which he did, and the nurse checked his bandages.

He heard her gasp in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Harvic asked.

"N-no… Your wound… it's gone already, no scar, nothing!" she replied.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Harvic chuckled.

The nurse nodded and smiled, throwing away the bandages, she was obviously still confused but was still happy that he was better.

The nurse collected his pokeballs and returned them back after having healed them.

Harvic purchased a room for the night and let all of his companions back out of their balls.

Having calmed down and gotten sleepy, Harvic gave Angelica her blanket and she slept in the corner with it.

Joey and Jeremy slept stretched out on the floor and Penny was the only one he kept in her ball for rest.

Harvic and Angela got into bed and they stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in their color, slowly moving toward each other before they embraced into a long passionate kiss, only breaking for air.

"You know I love you right?" Harvic whispered with a smile.

"I know… I love you more." Angela whispered back, giggling as Harvic stroked her hair.

"Oh no, I doubt that, nothing can beat my love for you." Harvic smiled as Angela rested her head on his chest and grabbed onto his arm.

Eventually they both fell into the darkness of sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Travels

**Another chapter, wrote this one a bit tired so I hope it's not bad. Anyways... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The rope for the swing was attached to a low branch of a tall tree, and the seat as composed of a piece of wood plank.

He sat on the swing and let the wind sway him, his thoughts seemed to halt as the wind died down and his swaying halted.

He felt an itchy sensation below his eyes, itching it, he found his eyes were protruding with a black liquid that seemed to pour onto the ground and form into the being he saw in his dream before.

When the being was formed completely, it showed Harvic again, though with a red and black aura laminating from him.

**"You still don't remember do you?"** The harsh voice spoke.

Harvic looked into the eyes of the being before he spoke, still sitting on the swing. "Remember what?"

The being walked closer and put a hand on Harvic's shoulder and felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity run through his body.

Suppressed memories ran through his head, being locked in his room, fed terrible food, having no socialization, and making an imaginary friend to talk to.

**"I was the only one you could talk to… so you told me everything… then, when your parents offered you freedom to the outside world… you forgot about me." **The harsh voice replied with a sigh.

"Wait… so you're…"

**"Yes, I am your old friend… your 'only' friend, and now I am back to accompany you."**

Harvic's eyes widened and he thought things through before he spoke.

"Well… So it was you, who was speaking into my thoughts all yesterday…"

**"Yes, that was me, I also helped you get out from your containment, and you're welcome."**

Harvic smiled before looking to the rubble of his parents' old home, "We need to get the others out of Luthworth…"

The being seemed amused, **"During my absence you seem to have gained friendship of your own, you really care for them don't you?"**

Harvic nodded gravely, causing a short chuckle from the being.

**"Fine then, if you ever get into danger… I'll be here waiting, and I'll protect you, and your… friends."** The being smiled at the word friends and seemed to dissipate into a dust that entered back into Harvic.

Harvic heard a rustle from his left and saw a green and white flash move between the trees.

Raising an eyebrow, Harvic slid off the swing and walked over to the trees, when he nearly reached them he saw Angela emerge from behind a nearby tree.

"Wha- Angela? You're in my dream too?" Harvic asked, startled.

"I like going into your dreams sometimes, though most of the times you don't remember them." She replied with a light smile.

"Oh… I didn't know that, I would have picked a better scenery for a dream had I known you were coming." He said with a light chuckle as he looked around at the dark woods.

Closing his eyes for a moment he concentrated on changing his dream's environment.

When he opened his eyes he found himself and Angela in an open field with tall grass.

They both smiled and enjoyed the scenery; they both lied in the tall grass, Angela laying her head on his chest.

Harvic closed his eyes once again and recalled the memory of the shooting stars, and when he heard a slight gasp come from Angela he opened his eyes.

The sky was now dark with nighttime, shooting stars passed through the sky and the mesmerizing sight from a few nights ago was recreated.

They both watched up at the stars before Harvic asked a question into her ear.

"Did your wish come true?" He whispered, causing Angela to cuddle into Harvic and wrap her arms around him as they lied there.

"Yes… Yes it did." She whispered back into his ear, followed by a kiss to his cheek, making him blush and smile.

The two lied on the ground for what could have been a lifetime before they woke up together.

* * *

Harvic awoke to Angela nudging into his side, apparently she awoke before him.

"Look who's the sleeping beauty now." She said as she continued to nudge him.

Harvic chuckled as he rubbed his eyes of grogginess and looked at Angela's smiling face, which seemed to brighten up his morning.

He leaned over and kissed Angela on the cheek, which she returned quickly before he sat up, rubbing his numb arm.

Looking around, he noticed Angelica was already trying to wake up, Jeremy was yawning loudly, and Joey slept quietly on the floor nearby.

Harvic chuckled once again and jumped out of bed, waking up Joey in the process.

"Alright guys, today we leave Luthworth!" Harvic announced loudly.

*Where will we go?* He heard Angelica ask.

"Well… crap I didn't think of that… Map time!" he said as he walked over to his backpack and rummaged through it, before walking back to the bed with the map and laying it out.

The others moved closer to the map where they could see it, as Harvic spoke, looking around the map.

"Alright… so we're here, Pentra is south, Artnes city is to the east… that big farm is to the west, forgot the name of it… north is… what's the name of it… oh it's Cewtren town… Weird name…" he trailed off as he tried to think of where to go.

He thought of a good route to take that wouldn't have anyone follow him.

"We can start heading to Cewtren town, then cut through the forest and head to Artnes, and then we can figure out where to go from there…" Harvic stated rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Angela glanced at Harvic, "Are you sure through the forest?"

The memory of getting lost in the forest came back to Harvic, but he pushed it aside, "We won't get lost this time, we'll head into a straight line this time until we hit a route or Artnes."

Angela nodded slowly, though was obviously still cautious about the forest idea.

Harvic folded the map back up and put it in his backpack before grabbing out his pokeballs.

"Anyone need anything before we head on out?" With a simultaneous 'no' from everyone, Harvic returned each of his companions but Angela and put the pokeballs away.

Walking up to the door, he felt Angela's arms wrap around his waist, holding him back.

Curious, Harvic turned and was greeted with a passionate kiss from Angela, which he of course, returned, pulling Angela as close as he could to her.

Time went by, and it was unclear how long they held the embrace when they finally took a breath.

The two looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in them before Angela moved forward and nuzzled into his chest, causing him to chuckle and blush.

"You're quite affectionate today." He said as he stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her.

She blushed and giggled before she spoke in her angelic tone, "I love you Harvy."

Harvic chuckled at the nickname before replying, "I love you too my beautiful angel…"

Angela closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat through his chest, something she seemed to like doing.

Had he been lying down, Harvic was sure he could have fallen back asleep with Angela in his arms.

Angela opened her eyes and smiled, facing Harvic and planting a quick kiss on his cheek, "Okay, we can go now."

Harvic chuckled and the two headed out of the pokecenter, the nurse gave them a few super potions and told them she didn't want to see them a fourth time.

When they got outside, Harvic offered his arm to Angela with a smile, who accepted it with a giggle and slight blush as they began walking north.

As they walked through the streets, they saw no sight of any suspicious individuals and walked on.

Reaching an exit of the city, Harvic read a sign posted on the side of the route.

_Route 15 to the town of Cewtren_

They continued on, and began heading north up the route.

The two chatted about random things that seemed to pop into a conversation throughout their walk.

* * *

Nearing a mile into the route Harvic stopped and changed direction to face south-west which should take them to Artnes city or at least the route leading there.

Walking into the woods, Angela released Harvic's arm and walked around picking different berries and tasting them, occasionally coming to Harvic and making him taste them too.

It was surprising to Harvic how each berry had very different tastes and unique flavor.

He tasted one when he heard Angela call out and heard a soft 'thud' in the grass.

Harvic spun around and walked to her, she seemed to have tripped on a root of a tree.

"You alright?" Harvic asked, receiving a nod from Angela.

"Is your leg hurt? Can you walk?" Harvic asked, completely forgetting that she could just levitate if she wanted to. Harvic realized this and decided to take advantage of it.

"N-no, I don't think I can… Can you carry me?" She asked, making puppy dog eyes up at Harvic.

Harvic smiled and broke at the sight, "Of course." He said, as he bent down and lifted Angela bridal style in his arms.

"Is your leg comfortable when I hold you like this?" He asked.

Angela rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes before speaking, "Yes it is."

Harvic smiled and continued his walk, though at a slightly slower pace than before.

Eventually he noticed Angela had fallen asleep, the events of the past few days must have left her in more need of sleep than he thought, or maybe she was just comfortable.

Harvic sighed happily and noticed a bright yellow flower in the corner of his eye, it contrasted against the dark green leaves of the bush that it grew from.

Picking the flower the best he could with Angela in his arms, he smiled and looked around.

There were many more flowers around of different colors, and he decided to start picking them all.

Holding a hand-picked bouquet of flowers in his hand and Angela in his arms, Harvic continued his journey through the woods, luckily remembering which way he was heading this time.

* * *

He looked to the sky and noticed dusk was soon, and decided to set up camp.

He searched through the forest until he found a nice camping spot, it was a rather small opening, but it was big enough.

He lightly kissed Angela on the cheek, and watched as her eyes eventually flittered open and she smiled at the sight of Harvic.

Harvic kneeled down and let her stand, and to his realization, levitate an inch off the ground.

"I… Forgot you could do that…" He said, watching her.

His reaction caused her to giggle, "Thanks for the free ride." She said in a happy tone, causing him to smile.

"Hey, I picked these for you…" He said, holding up the bouquet of flowers if many kinds.

Angela gasped and grabbed the flowers lightly from his hand, smelling them lightly with a sigh.

Angela leaned down and kissed Harvic on the cheek, "They're beautiful, thank you."

Harvic blushed lightly and looked to the sky, it was getting dark.

"Alright everyone let's eat!" He said as he let his companions out from their pokeballs.

"Alright, normal camp procedures." He said, setting down his backpack.

Angela and Angelica began working on setting up the tent with their powers, Joey and Frillish began taking the uncooked fresh foods and berries from the backpack, along with his cooking pot.

Harvic and Jeremy headed out into the woods for sticks and twigs for a campfire.

* * *

After around ten minutes of walking, both Harvic and Jeremy had more than enough sticks for a fire.

Walking back to the campsite, they found the others were waiting and began setting up a fire right away.

With Jeremy's flamethrower, the fire was lit rather easily and the flames were perfect.

Harvic set up a system for cooking a pot over the fire using some tools in his backpack.

"Alright… now what to make, what to make… Soup anyone?"

He heard excited cries from everyone, meaning they were hungry.

Quickly mixing a certain mixture of berries, he used the opposite tastes of some of the berries to blend and balance out the soup, before letting it cook over the fire.

He left the others to their talking while he cooked.

When everyone had eaten and was ready for bed, Harvic returned Penny to her pokeball and kicked out the fire.

Giving Angelica her blanket, and setting up the large sleeping bag, everyone got comfortable in their own way.

Jeremy was lying flat on his back to the side of Harvic, Joey leaning into Jeremy's side, they had almost become like brothers in the past year.

Angelica wrapped herself in her blanket and went to the corner of the tent.

Harvic watched as everyone got comfortable in their places, from his viewpoint near the flap of the tent.

He smiled for a moment before realizing Angela was lying in the sleeping bag, looking at him expectantly.

Nodding to her, he crept into the sleeping bag and felt as she grasped over his arm, causing him to smile at the familiar feeling.

She nuzzled into his chest and he kissed her on the head before he began lightly stroking her hair.

He felt his eyes get heavy and before he knew it, he was captured in the grasping arms of sleep.

* * *

**Darn you school and your yearly recurrence making me tired! Anyways, Hope you enjoyed, Review, Follow, Favorite if you liked it. Farewell.**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace for now

**Writing this late because I wanted to finish another chapter, Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Harvic looked around at his surroundings; a deep fog surrounded him, disallowing him from seeing a few feet ahead of him.

Light whispers carried across the wind that blew lightly within the fog.

He began walking forward, unaware of his surroundings as the whispers got louder with each step.

He heard his foot crunch, and looked down to his feet; he was now in tall unkempt grass.

He returned his attention back to walking, the whispers were now down to a low talking, and the sound of his feet crunching the high grass, was all else he could hear.

As he walked, he felt the fog lift, the whispers died away and he was able to see.

A very magnificent sight was laid before him, he stood near the edge of a mountainous cliff, and below he could see a valley, filled with nature. Cascading waterfalls poured down nearby mountains into the valley.

He smiled at the sight, and felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he saw the red aura being standing before him.

The being gestured Harvic to sit with a waving motion; which he did, before the being sat by his side.

**"I'm surprised you don't remember anything… I was the one who gave you freedom… from the confines of your parents, from the confines of humanity, from the confines of that wretched world… had I not set you free, you would have never made it to this new world…"**

The being spoke, not angrily or harsh, but rather with a thoughtful tone.

Harvic thought for a long moment before he spoke, "How did you set me free?" he asked, somewhat curious.

The being simply turned to Harvic and put his hand on his shoulder, causing a small jolt of electricity to run through Harvic's body up into his mind.

A memory from his past flew into his mind.

* * *

Young Harvic paced around in his room, thoughtful and imaginative, today was the day… he was going to ask his parents if he could go outside for once.

He paced on and on, before another being became visible in the memory… It was the red aura being, and he looked like a replica of young Harvic at the time.

He suddenly heard the being's voice break into his mind, narrating the scene.

**-At that time, your thoughts and imagination had manifested me enough to become as I am now… I could interact with the physical plane of existence, just as you can on a regular basis... I told you of this, and you were excited… I was even able to help you get what you wanted…-**

He watched as Harvic turned and walked from his room, walking to the dining room table of which his parents sat talking.

The parents didn't seem to acknowledge him until he spoke up, "Uh… mom… dad… do you think… I could… go outside?"

Up until this point in his life, his parents mainly forbid him to his room, and just recently allowed him to travel around in the house without needing consent.

He watched as both parents grimaced and the mother spoke, "Absolutely not! I won't have…" Harvic watched as the red aura being seemed to walk up behind his mother and merge into her as if possessing her.

The mother stopped dead in her sentence and her posture completely changed, her grimace turned to a smile and she nodded before speaking. "I think that would be a wonderful idea…"

He watched as the father turned shocked to the mother, "Are you serious? We can't have…" he was cut off as the red aura being seemed to jump from the mother's body and possess the father.

The father's attitude changed and he turned back to young Harvic. "That's a great idea." He said in an almost robotic tone.

Harvic smiled and jumped up and down giddily as he quickly ran to the door and opened it, his parents left in a daze at the table.

He remembered how the sun blinded him at first, and he felt the soft, cool wind on his face, he smiled up at the clouds in the sky and gazed at them in wonderment.

He ran through the trees laughing giddily as he touched their rough bark and noticed a bright green caterpillar crawling up on it.

* * *

Suddenly the old memory died off, and Harvic was back in the dream scenario of the mountain cliff.

He shook his head in amazement before speaking, "Wow, you helped me a lot back then huh?"

"I suppose you can say that, but eventually you forgot all about me, when you were free in your own world…" The being replied.

Harvic frowned, and looked out at the scenery, he felt like he was being watched.

Shaking the feeling, he turned back to the being, "You said last dream, that you helped me escape that containment by that mafia group… how did you do that?"

The being smiled and looked out at the scenery as he spoke, **"I took over your body and simply… extinguished some lives… and intimidated the others…"**

Harvic was shocked, "Wait, you 'killed' people?" he asked.

The being nodded, **"Of course, if I didn't, you would still be there now… but don't worry, it was only two men, I left a third unconscious." **He replied blandly.

"Wow…" Harvic stated, unable to think of a way to reply.

**"Anyways, I think I'll go travelling around in your dream world… goodbye for now…"** he stated as he stood and walked over to the cliff's very edge.

Holding his arms out to his sides, the being let gravity take him as he fell from the dream cliff and off into some unknown place below.

"Don't know if you were 'trying' to show off, but you did…" Harvic muttered to himself as he examined the dream landscape.

He heard light footsteps from behind, and turned to find Angela walking from the mist that was not far behind.

"Oh hey Angela, made it out of the mist huh?" Harvic said, patting the ground next to him, gesturing for her to sit.

Angela nodded and sat next to him, eventually leaning over and placing her head on his shoulder causing him to smile.

"Who was that?" She asked after a long silence.

"Who was… who?" Harvic replied.

"That man who looked just like you… who jumped off the cliff."

"Oh, you saw that huh? Well… to be perfectly honest, I can't really explain it all that well… other than calling him an imaginary friend from the past…" Harvic replied, somewhat confused himself.

"I don't like him that much…" Angela spoke, snuggling into Harvic's shoulder more.

Harvic chuckled and leaned his head over on hers and the two stared out at the amazing scenery.

Time passed and Angela got to her feet, causing Harvic to look at her curiously as she offered him a hand to help him stand.

He took her hand and got to his feet, and before he knew it he was in the middle of a deep hug, Angela turned a bit to the side so her spike wouldn't impale him.

Harvic smiled and returned the hug, after a moment they both turned their heads and looked at each other almost simultaneously.

Moving their heads together they came into a deep passionate kiss that seemed to radiate warmth through their bodies despite the cold setting.

After a moment, they broke for air and smiled at each other, staring into the other's eyes.

Harvic couldn't help but get lost in Angela's eyes, their dark crimson color seemed to attract his attention whenever they looked at him.

Eventually they both tore their attention away from each other, and they both turned and looked at the scenery once again, Harvic put his arm around Angela and brought her close, causing her to smile and giggle slightly.

"I'm glad you come into my dreams…" Harvic said happily.

"Me too." She stated, leaning onto his shoulder.

They stood in this position until they were awakened.

* * *

Harvic awoke to Angela shaking him lightly; she always seemed to get up first.

Harvic opened his eyes, best he could, and rubbed them with his free hand.

Angela smiled, seeing that he was awake and snuggled into his chest as he tried to get rid of his grogginess.

Harvic eventually looked down at Angela snuggling to his chest, "You know, if I didn't wake up to your beautiful face, I would hate waking up." He said with a sleepy smile.

Angela giggled and blushed slightly before she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Letting go of Harvic's arm, Angela got to her feet from the sleeping bag and decided to wake everyone with her psychic powers.

Harvic watched as each of his companions simultaneously woke up; Angelica climbed out of her blanket fort, Jeremy jumped to his feet quickly and nearly fell again not having fully woke up, and Joey sleepily got to his feet slowly, letting off a loud yawn.

The yawn was contagious, causing Harvic to yawn as he got to his feet also.

"Good morning everyone." He stated.

He was replied to with a jumble of grunts and yawns as his companions had yet to fully awake.

Harvic chuckled at this and clapped his hand loudly to wake them up some, "Alright, we still got ways to go before we get to Artnes, let's get on moving!" He announced as he walked out of the tent.

HE let the high sun wash its light over him, being careful to cover his eyes as to not go blind from the light.

He stood out in the sun for a couple minutes before his companions finally came out, sluggish as ever.

Harvic watched as Angela and Angelica both took down and compacted the tent, putting it in the backpack that lay on the ground.

Walking over to it, he lugged it on over his back and took out his pokeballs.

"Anyone need anything before we…" He was cut off by a mix of his companions grunts and yawns.

"Wow you guys sure are tired today…" He said as he returned all of his companions to their pokeballs. "Rest."

He turned to Angela who was looking around at the scenery before he spoke, "Alright Angela, ready?" he asked

Angela turned to him and nodded, quickly walking over to him and grabbing his arm causing him to chuckle and smile.

"Let's head out then." He spoke as he began walking southwest once again, this time remembering which way he was heading.

As he walked he soon found that Angela was rather quiet, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, when we get to Artnes, I guess we'll figure out what to do from there huh?"

He turned and saw Angela nodding absentmindedly.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Harvic asked curious as to what was on her mind.

"I'm just thinking of our future…" She replied, still in a thoughtful gaze ahead.

"Well, we can figure out what to do when we get to Artnes…"

"No, I mean of 'our' future… as a… couple." She said as she blushed lightly and tightened her squeeze around his arm.

"O-oh… so… what comes to mind when you think about that..?" He asked, blushing himself.

"Umm…" She glanced around before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Do you think we could have children?"

Harvic blushed madly and it took a moment to gain control of himself again, "I-uh… I guess anything's possible." He said itching arm nervously.

Angela blushed again and squeezed Harvic's arm again, and the two walked silent but thoughtful through the woods.

* * *

After a few hours of a walk, they stopped and decided to rest and eat, picking an open spot near a big stream.

Harvic let out his companions, they each stretched and walked around.

"Alright guys, I don't feel like cooking so I think we'll have to settle with just eating some berries alright?" Harvic announced.

*I don't mind, I'm hungry!* Jeremy exclaimed loudly, causing a laugh from the others.

"Alright, good to hear!" Harvic said with a smile as he took out some berries.

"Alright, got an Oran berry for Angelica, got a Lum berry for Jeremy, Rawst berry for Penny… Colbur for Angela, and of course a Aguave berry for Joey!" Harvic announced as he took each individual berry from his backpack and handed it to the respectful companion.

Harvic watched as they each ate their berries, his stomach deciding to let off a loud grumble.

Angela ate through half of her berry before offering it to Harvic with a smile.

"Thanks Angela!" He said with a bright smile as he took a bite of the rather large berry.

After eating, everyone decided to stretch, relax, and have fun rather than continue on the journey.

Harvic set up the tent whilst everyone played around in the opening, before going inside it and changing into a pair of swim shorts.

Deciding to go and rest in the stream, Harvic left the tent and watched his friends playing and relaxing around.

Joey, Jeremy, and Penny were running; or in Penny's case floating, around the opening, chasing after each other in a game seemingly like tag.

Angelica and Angela were talking to each other under the shade of nearby trees.

Harvic sighed happily at the sight of all of his friends having fun in their own ways before he made his way to the nearby stream and looked at his reflection.

He watched as he saw a red aura overtake his reflection and heard a voice play in his mind; **- Do you think this peace will stay forever? –**

Harvic decided to ignore the voice and eased himself slowly into the water, luckily for him it was just the right temperature.

He smiled and closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of running water.

After a few minutes he heard a loud splash and felt water splash his face causing him to open his eyes quickly, startled.

After a few seconds he saw Joey's small head pop to the surface of the water as he paddled around happily.

Harvic let out a laugh at the sight and at his own paranoia.

Penny followed soon after, slowly levitating into the water completely until she seemed to disappear in the deeper part of the stream.

Harvic turned his head and saw Jeremy sitting against a tree watching, he wasn't a fan of water… at all.

Turning his head the other way he saw Angela and Angelica talking, though they moved closer to the stream.

"Hey! Afraid of getting wet? Come on in!" Harvic exclaimed to them, getting their attention.

*I don't want to get my dress wet!* he heard Angelica exclaim via Angela's translation.

Harvic grinned, "Oh come on! It'll dry won't it? The water's relaaaxing~" He said as he laid his head back on the bank of the deep stream.

*Fine!* he heard Angelica shout before he heard two loud splashes and his head was submerged in a wave of water unexpectedly.

"Agh jeez,water in my nose…" Harvic said as he rubbed his nose from the strange sensation of having water in it.

He heard some giggling and turned to see both Angela and Angelica's heads had popped out of the water and they were laughing at him.

"Yes yes, so funny." Harvic said with a smirk as he laid his head back on the bank and relaxed his muscles.

Closing his eyes he listened to the splashing and talking of his friends, he could also hear Jeremy snoring, he must have gotten bored and fell asleep.

After a few moments he felt something move up to his side and opened his eyes to see Angela leaning up against the bank of the stream like he was.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, but was met with a splash of water to his face.

"Want a kiss? You'll have to catch me first!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she glided through the water away from him.

"Gah, I'm gonna get you!" He said with a smile as he swam after her.

He heard Angelica laughing as he continually failed to swim fast enough to catch Angela, and when he thought he was close she seemingly disappeared.

"What in the…"

He turned around and saw three Angela's at different parts of the stream.

"Ah, you used double team! That's not fair!" Harvic said.

"You want a kiss don't you? You'll have to find the right one!" The three Angela's said in unison causing him to sigh.

Jeremy had awakened from the sounds and was laughing along with Angelica and Joey. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear Penny laughing from under the water somewhere.

"Alright!" Harvic announced as he chose one of the Angela's and began swimming after her.

* * *

The whole group played on like this for a rather long time, and time flew as they had fun.

Eventually they found that the sun was going to set soon and decided to get out soon enough to let the sun dry them off.

After a decent amount of time in the sun, they found themselves relatively dry and Harvic made a campfire to keep everyone warm as the sun set and darkness took over the forest around them.

Putting some berries on sticks, they each heated up their own specific berry to the temperature they wanted before eating happily and hungrily.

When they finished eating, Harvic kicked out the fire and gave Angelica her sleeping blanket.

Penny went back to the water and everyone else went into the tent to sleep.

They all took their respective places, Angelica being in the corner, snuggling her blanket, Joey somewhere lying on the floor and Jeremy sprawled out on his back.

Harvic and Angela got into the sleeping bag together and huddled up to each other.

"I can't believe I didn't catch you…" Harvic whispered with a slight grin causing Angela to giggle.

"I guess I'm just that good." She said with a smirk as she cuddled up to his chest and latched onto his arm.

"I'm not sure if this counts, but I have you now." Harvic whispered causing Angela to look up at him with a smile before embracing him in a kiss.

When they broke, Angela laid her heado n his chest and almost instantly seemed to fall into sleep.

Harvic laid his head back and stared at the top of the tent, finding his eyelids becoming heavy with each passing second.

Until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review if you can. Favorite/follow if you liked it and have a good day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Internal Battle

**Got in the writing mood today... so why not? Here's chapter 8, hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Harvic walked down a dark corridor, the small exposed flickering lights hanging from the lit his way.

The corridor was made of old concrete; cracks could be seen all along the passageway along with small vines growing from whatever was on the other side.

Unsure as to where he was, or was going, he continued on walking through the passage.

As he walked his attention fell on the sound of his own footsteps, he got used to hearing the rhythmic beat of his shoes touching the floor in a pattern.

Which is why when he heard another set of footsteps echo through the passage, he stopped dead in his tracks.

A fraction of a second after he stopped, so did the echo of the unknown footsteps.

Curiosity sunk deep within his mind as he wanted to turn around, but felt his intuition telling him not to, and to continue on.

Fighting off the curiosity he continued to walk down the passageway, he began to notice that vines were more present on the walls now.

Instinctively his attention went back to his footsteps, once again noticing the echo of unidentified feet walking as close as in-step as they could get to his own footwork.

Stepping up his own pace slightly, he continued on, despite his curiosity.

He noticed that the eco of footsteps seemed to keep up to his pace, going no faster, or slower.

Focusing all of his attention on hearing the footsteps he nearly walked directly into an old rusted door that marked the end of the passageway.

Taking a step back and observing the door, he noticed that a multitude of vines grew through the crevices from the other side and he thought he could see light peeking through at him.

Having stopped walking, he didn't notice the footsteps that he had been listening to earlier had not stopped and were getting louder with each step.

Harvic stepped up to the door and jiggled the handle, it was locked.

Thinking he could break down the rusted door, he took a step back once again and kicked at the door, to no avail.

The door remained as solid as it must have been when first placed.

It took him a moment, but he remembered why he was so anxious to escape this tunnel in the first place.

The steps could be heard almost directly behind him and his intuition was screaming at him not to turn around under any circumstances.

Knowing to listen to his intuition, he simply faced the door and made no move.

The footsteps got closer and closer until he was sure they were right on top of him.

He could feel a chill run down his spine at that moment, causing him to shiver.

His curiosity peaked, and it took all of his willpower to try and stop himself from turning around.

Suddenly the dim naked light bulb above him blew out and he was left in darkness.

He stood motionless as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting and he was able to make out the door.

He felt the energy of a presence right behind him, but he decided to move forward and attempt to open the door again.

As he grasped the handle and turned it, he found that it was unlocked.

With the squeak of the handle, he heard something scurry away behind him and he pushed out the rusted door and a brilliant light radiated through the entrance to the passageway.

The light filled his body with unbelievable warmth; he hadn't noticed how cold he had become whilst walking such a dark path.

Letting his eyes adjust to the new light again, he stepped out of the doorway and into the light of day and walked up a short staircase leading him to ground-level.

He felt a heavy breeze fall across him, swinging his pendulum side-to-side.

He smiled and took a deep breath of the air, stretching his limbs out and giving his surroundings a look-over.

Fields of greenspanned as far as he could possibly see, the only distinction he could see was the staircase that led to the pathway and a small tree that hung over the entrance from above.

-So the vines in the pathway were actually roots…-

Walking back down the staircase, he moved the door back to its closed position and studied the rusted sign that hung on the outside.

_Caution_

_Road to Consciousness _

_Enter only as yourself, wear no mask._

Having decoded the words past the rust, he raised his eyebrow and wondered what the sign could possibly mean.

Sighing, he lightly pushed the door back to the closed position as far as he could before turning and walking back up.

Reaching the top of the vine-covered stairs, he walked over to the tree and leaned against it, slowly bringing himself into a sitting position against its base.

Smiling as he got comfortable, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to Angela as he wondered where she was in her dreams.

He felt a sudden chill and opened his eyes, the light was gone and was replaced by a swallowing darkness.

The darkness seemed to creep closer with each of his heart's beat, though that was just an illusion of the dark.

He looked around and noticed the once luscious fields of grass were replaced with dead grass and littered human-like bones scatted about.

Becoming frightened at the scene he slid further against the tree he was leaning on, until he felt it move.

With an audible low droning sound, he felt the 'tree' he was leaning on begin to move around and felt a claw grasp his shoulder.

His eyes widened in shock and he was unable to move as he felt himself being lifted in the grasp and slowly turned around.

Unable to move, he watched as his point of view slowly slid from bone-scattered fields of death to seeing a pale face in the corner of his right eye.

The face, though he saw it only for a second, engraved into his mind, the mouth was three times the size of his, and seemed to be arranged in three tows of crooked sharp teeth.

No pupils or color were visible in the eyes of the face, only white.

It seemed almost deformed in shape, but these things were not the most frightening to him.

The being was smiling at him.

Shocked, and in fear, he watched as the being pulled its head back in a loud 'snap' and let out a demonic roar loud enough to shatter eardrums, and his dream.

* * *

With a start, Harvic jumped forward from the sleeping bag with a loud gasp followed with heavy breathing.

Luckily, Angela was not on his chest, or he would have woke her, instead she slept to the side whilst holding onto his arm.

Lightly and carefully pulling his arm free, he stumbled to his feet from the sleeping bag and stumbled out of the tent, looking around.

It was still night out and the moon was looming overhead, silently judging all.

The image of the face flashed through his mind and he clawed at his head before stumbling over to the stream.

He looked at his reflection in the water, the moon floating behind it.

He watched as the reflection gained a red aura and seemed to have a look of frustration.

**-Get ahold of yourself… You've had worse dreams… here I'll remind you. –**

He felt a slight jolt of electricity run through his body and every terrifying nightmare he had since a child played through his mind in quick flashes.

Though to him, they seemed to go by in hours, each one causing him to further claw at his head and fall to his knees next to the river.

After a few minutes the nightmares stopped playing in his mind and the voice returned.

**-Those were even worse and yet as a child you handled them better… Here… How about I MAKE a dream for you! –**

Harvic felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain, passing out.

He was in a nice comfortable bed with Angela at his side.

Looking around, he expected to see something horrifying pop out at him, but found nothing.

He realized that Angela wasn't holding onto his arm and turned to her.

She seemed to be sleeping, so he attempted to shake her.

When he reached his hand across to touch her, a transparent barrier seemed to pulse between them, effectively blocking them from eachother.

"What in the…" Harvic mumbled to himself as he pushed both of his hands against the barrier.

He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, knowing it was a dream and trying to ignore his surroundings.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds he felt a sudden pressure on his mid-section and opened them.

Angela was mounted over his midsection holding a rather large knife over her, seemingly ready to strike.

Knowing it was a dream, Harvic simply stared at her, it definitely wasn't the real Angela, it couldn't be, and it wasn't like he could die in a dream.

Harvic smirked as he thought himself triumphant over the red aura being for not getting scared.

"I thought you were going to show me something scary huh? Where is all of-" He was cut off as Angela brought the knife down, not at him, but at herself.

The rather large knife went through her chest next to her spike and she cried out in pain.

The whole scene seemed too realistic for Harvic not to react.

"W-what…" he stuttered as he watched his love stab herself before yanking out the knife and doing it again.

"N-No… stop… S-stop…" He stuttered as the nightmare being placed before him continued.

With each stab, blood seemed to splatter against Harvic and his fear, sadness, regret and axiety grew all simultaneously with each stab.

His head began to pound and he clawed at his head in pain before yelling out.

"STOP!"

* * *

Harvic awoke and lunged up from where he laid awkwardly on the grassy floor, he clutched at his head before tripping over a rock and falling into the stream nearby.

**-Do you see what I can do now? Do you see what things I have to do to keep you sane?-** The being spoke lies into his mind.

He clawed at his head as he felt the being try to gain control over his body, causing a splitting migraine to emerge in his head.

Unable to concentrate on swimming, he floated down underwater as he struggled with his own head and mind.

-Sane? Is this… what you call sane! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! - Harvic thought to himself, knowing the being would hear.

Struggling with his head, he slowly sunk further and further into the depths of the water, unaware of the presence of death, waiting for its next victim.

When he finally realized his limit of air, he began trying to swim up, but was unable to as the being in his own mind limited his body movements.

He opened his mouth to breath and a rush of bubbles escaped from his mouth as he heard a heavy, dark, and maniacal laugh echo through his mind.

He felt water rush through his throat and into his lungs, and he passed out as he felt tentacles wrap around his stomach.

* * *

Harvic stood on one side of a rather large circular platform, across from him stood the being, his red aura pulsing madly.

**"I helped you… I freed you, I saved you! Yet you forget me like an old memory!"** The being called out in anger pointing an accusing finger at Harvic.

"I was a child, and you took advantage of me, and I remember that now!" Harvic yelled back in response mirroring the being's accusing pose.

The being snarled and formed a red ball of pure energy in its hand readying to throw it.

Harvic stepped back and readied to dodge.

With a fling of his arm, the being lunged the ball of energy at Harvic, followed by another.

Harvic sidestepped the first and jumped for safety from the close-following second one.

Getting up quickly he turned back to where the being was and noticed he was gone.

Looking side to side, he saw nothing, before he felt a splitting pain in his back, sending him onto the ground.

He heard heavy footsteps before feeling a heavy foot crunching on his back and twisting it for more pain.

Harvic grunted in pain and knew the end was likely coming.

The being smirked an evil grin and formed a ball of red energy in his right hand.

**"Any last words, welp?"** The being said angrily as he held up the ball of energy, ready to strike.

Harvic paused for a second before saying one word, "why?"

The being paused for a second before answering, **"I see there's no point in keeping it secret anymore, once I kill you here in your own mind, I will take over for your body. With my powers and abilities, I can become a god in your realm, in your past you showed me how terrible humans are and I will teach them all a lesson!"** He exclaimed triumphantly.

Harvic squinted as he felt the foot of the being twist into his back once again.

**"Goodbye Harvic, don't worry I'll take care of your friends…"** the being chuckled as he raised his energy ball high, ready to strike.

Harvic squinted as he waited for the end, but instead heard a sudden struggle.

**"Agh, let… go of me!"** he heard the being call out as the foot on Harvic's back was lifted.

Turning to lay on his back, a new sight was presented before him.

Angela stood on the opposite side of the platform holding her hand out, eyes glowing blue and standing in an offensive position.

The being was covered in a blue light, overshadowing his aura of red as he float in midair struggling to break free of his containment.

"You never touch him!" Angela yelled out as she took a dominant step forward, Harvic could see a wave of pain rush through the being.

Harvic watched as Angela turned to look at Harvic with a slight smile, "Have anything to lock him up?" she asked in almost a comical tone as the being was no match for psychic power in the realm of the mind.

Harvic smiled after a second and closed his eyes, visualizing his parent's house, his bedroom, the chest.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his old childhood bedroom, and the chest that he opened still remained.

The being's eyes widened at the sight of the chest and began struggling more, unable to form any more energy balls from his current postion.

Angela moved her arms around asnd Harvic watched as Fettel faded into a red mist that was directed into the chest.

With her psychic powers she slammed the chest shut and locked the chains around it.

Angela then ran to Harvic who was still on the ground, with her psychic powers she lifted him and embraced him into a deep hug.

"Thank Arceus I didn't lose you…" She cried into his shoulder, her dominating act being over.

Harvic smiled and leaned his head against hers as he rubbed her back.

He then leaned down and whispered to her, "I, will never leave you, I am yours always and forever." He whispered.

Before he knew it, Angela had embraced him into a kiss, which he happily obliged.

When they broke Angela looked into Harvic's eyes before speaking, "The doctors are still trying to wake you up, so I went to look into your dreams to find you and… I did." She said as she hugged him tight.

Harvic raised his eyebrow at the word 'doctors,' "What do you mean 'doctors'?" He asked.

"You nearly drowned in the stream, but luckily Penny saved you and I teleported us back to Luthworth because I was able to remember it easy enough… having visited it three times already…" She said with a slight smile as she held onto him.

It took a moment for Harvic to digest such information but when he did he simply chuckled, "Wow, the nurse must be mad, she gave us super potions and everything so we wouldn't end up coming back."

Angela smiled and nodded, happy the atmosphere was clear and happy now.

"Well… I think… I'm ready to wake up." Harvic said as he looked around and the scene of his parents' house seemed to fade away to whiteness.

Angela nodded and the two held onto each other for as long as they could until the inevitable would happen.

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed, I want to thank anyone who has posted a review, it is rather nice to hear what people think about the chapter or story in total, anyways if you can, please Follow/Favorite/Review and have a nice day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10: Transition

**Eh, this chapter is rather short but I still hope you enjoy, I think I may plan a time jump for the next chapter, this chapter being a sort of transition, if you will.**

* * *

Harvic felt his consciousness get tugged into reality with a jolt, his eyes shooting open as he looked around.

No one was in the room except for Angela, who was still cuddled up over his chest and shuffling around, likely awakening.

Harvic smiled lightly at her and decided to wait for her to get up.

After a few minutes, Angela finally shuffled around and turned to face Harvic, opening her eyes and staring into his a moment.

He watched as her eyes became teary and she quickly shifted forward and embraced him in a tight hug, burying her head into his neck as he returned the hug.

_I'm so glad you're finally awake! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!_ He heard burst into his mind, causing him to chuckle and lean his head onto hers.

"I told you, I'll never leave you… ever." He said as he lifted her head with his hand and looked into her crimson eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before they embraced into a kiss.

They embraced each other as long as they could before oxygen became a need and they broke apart for air.

"I never get tired of that." Harvic said with a smile, causing Angela to giggle and lay her head back on his chest.

Running his fingers through her hair, he awaited the return of the nurse.

After a short wait, the nurse walked into the room and walked to Harvic's bed with a smile.

"Glad to see you're alive… you seem to get hurt more than pokemon do!" She exclaimed, "And before you go asking me when you can leave, you'll have to stay here tonight."

Harvic raised his eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"Well, for one, we need to make sure everything is okay with you; secondly, I don't want you to go stumbling out and getting into more trouble." The nurse said with a slight grin.

Harvic chuckled and nodded, "Alright then, where are the others?"

"They're fine; worried about you, but fine."

Harvic smiled at the news, "Glad to hear, tell them I'm fine."

"Okay then" The nurse replied walking back out the door of the room.

After a few seconds, he saw her head pop back through the doorway again, "Need anything to eat, drink before I work on other patients?" She asked from the doorway.

"I'm a bit hungry, how about you Angela?" He asked, looking back to Angela who lay next to him.

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled and nodded, "That'll be a yes for her too." Harvic spoke, looking back to the nurse who gave a curt nod and disappeared.

Harvic turned back to Angela, "Sooo… about what happened… seems like you saved me yet again." Harvic said with a grin.

Angela blushed slightly and clutched onto Harvic's arm tightly, "I guess I did." She spoke with a small smile.

Harvic chuckled and laid his head back on his pillow with a slight sigh.

"Well, I have no clue what to do now… where to go… I was thinking about this before but… you know… things happened." Harvic spoke as he stared at the ceiling of the room.

"Well, what about being a travelling painter?" Angela asked.

"Well, you gotta know, I'm not thinking about just myself here, I doubt it would be much fun for you or the others if I just travelled and painted." He replied.

A look of thoughtfulness washed over Angela's face.

"Well… why don't we just travel around the region for awhile and think on it." She asked.

Harvic grinned, "Yes, the more procrastination the better right?"

Angela giggled and nodded, causing Harvic to chuckle.

"Okay, that settles it… now we just have to wait here a day and we'll be off… to…somewhere." He spoke.

Angela nodded and nuzzled into Harvic's side, still clutching his arm, getting his attention in the process.

"Why do you have to be so darn cute?" Harvic asked as he began stroking through her hair with his free hand.

A blush crept onto Angela's face as she giggled and nuzzled into his side more.

Harvic chuckled at this, and turned and watched as the nurse came in with a tray with two covered plates with steam arising from each of them.

The nurse moved a bed-table over their laps and placed the plates in front of them.

"There you go! Need anything else?" The nurse asked politely.

"That's a negative Houston." Harvic replied as he sniffed the delicious aroma of the food in front of him.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and it took Harvic a moment to remember such things as Houston and NASA references didn't work in this new world.

"Uh… sorry, that means no." He said as he pulled the cover from the plate and a small burst of steam arose from it.

The nurse smiled and gave a short nod before walking out of the room.

Angela imitated Harvic and took the lid from the plate and sniffed the aroma that arose from the food.

"Let's dig in" Harvic said, grabbing his fork and stuffing his mouthful with a piece of Salisbury steak, Angela following soon after.

Angela was unable to compete with Harvic's rapid eating, just like always.

Harvic always ate faster than her, despite her trying to eat fast as she could.

Harvic dropped his fork into the plate and smiled, "Wow, that was pretty good, what do you think?" He asked, turning to Angela who was half-way through.

Angela nodded, still chewing her food and going for the next forkful.

Harvic nodded and laid back his head onto his pillow, closing his eyes.

As time passed, having nothing to do, Harvic let boredom turn to sleepiness and let the shroud of darkness overtake him.

* * *

Harvic awoke once again to the bright lights of the Pokecenter room, grunting as the light shined in his eyes.

Eventually getting used to the lighting once again, Harvic opened his eyes fully and looked around, Angela was sleeping next to him and the nurse was not present.

Looking around, he spotted the clock, it read 7:43 A.M.

It took Harvic a minute to calculate this, before he found that he had slept the whole day away and it was now the day of his release.

Harvic chuckled and attempted to get up from the bed, but found his arm was in the tight grip of Angela.

Harvic chuckled and laid back down, cuddling up with Angela and waiting for her to wake up.

After around ten minutes of watching his love sleep peacefully, he found her awaking.

With a slight yawn and a wide stretch, Angela let go of Harvic's arm and lazily opened her eyes to look at Harvic.

"Good morning my angel." Harvic said with a smile, causing Angela to smile sleepily in return.

"Good morning…" She mumbled as she lazily moved forward and nuzzled into Harvic's chest, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Ready to head out today? We're free now." Harvic whispered.

Angela's eyes widened as she realized what day it was and she seemingly sprung to life.

"Yes! I forgot about that! Let's go!" She said as she jumped back and up from the bed, surprising Harvic in the process.

"Whoa, you have places to be? What's the sudden rush?" Harvic said, as he himself stood from the bed and looked around for his backpack.

"Well, I just don't want to stay cramped up in here anymore." She replied as she quickly walked to the door, nearly bumping into the nurse who had just walked in.

"I knew you would be leaving early, so I thought I'd set up your things, your pokeballs with your friends are in their respective area of your backpack, which is here." The nurse said all in one mouthful.

Harvic smirked, "Wow, you know us like books don't you?"

The nurse laughed, "Of course I do, this is… what… your tenth visit?" She said as she held out the backpack to Harvic.

Harvic smiled and took the backpack, hoisting it around and onto his back with ease.

"Thanks." He stated.

Looking back to Angela he asked, "I'm guessing you're ready to go then?"

Angela was nodding before he even finished his sentence and used her psychic powers to push start him into walking.

"Gah, jeez you're in a hurry, anyways, thanks Nurse Joy!." He said turning back to the nurse before finding himself floating off the ground in direction of the exit behind Angela.

"Whoa jeez, this is weird… yep definitely not used to this." He said as he heard the nurse chuckling.

After a quick moment, he found himself being let back down to the ground of the outside world again.

He turned and saw Angela spreading her arms out and taking a deep breath of somewhat fresh air.

"Wow… you 'really' wanted to go outside didn't you?" He asked, receiving no reply.

"Anyways… where to go, where to go…" he spoke mainly to himself as he looked around the streets of Luthworth.

"Eh, we can head off to Cewtren town, nice little place, what do you think Angela?" He asked turning to Angela, who had returned at his side and somehow got ahold of his arm without his noticing again.

"I think that sounds nice!" she chimed.

Harvic smiled, whenever Angela was in a good mood, he couldn't help but be in one himself.

"Alrighty then, let's get on moving! When we get out of the city I'll let everyone out and we'll have a fun day!

Angela smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they began walking north.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, anyways, please review on whether a time jump would be a good or bad idea if you will, and also have a good day/night!**


	11. Chapter 11: Time goes on

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Harvic awoke with a start, the memory of his dreams quickly slipped away from his consciousness as he opened his eyes and looked around with his hazy vision.

It had been three long months since the internal battle that ravaged his mind, had finally ended.

Groggily looking around, he spotted each of his companions; Joey was leaning against the wall of the tent, sleeping in a sitting position. He had evolved last month, he was rather large now compared to his last form, and he was now a Zoroark.

Jeremy was sprawled out on his back like usual, still his old Pignite self, snoring away with the occasional cloud of smoke rising from his nose with each breath.

He could see a rather large bundle of sheets and covers in the corner of the tent, much larger than before, likely because Angelica evolved into a Gothitelle not long after Harvic's mental recovery.

He knew Penny was in her pokeball safe and sound for there was no nearby water source for her to rest in safely.

He looked down and saw Angela snuggling into his neck, causing him to smile and blush slightly.

He looked to the roof of the tent and thought about his situation, he felt much better since the re-locking of that being; however, he still did not have a clue of where he was going with his life, at times all he could do is keep on walking.

Occasionally he would find a good place to paint, he would allow his paintbrush to be set free and become an extension of his arm once again.

Using his paintings as profit, he continued travelling on, unsure of where or why he was heading in whichever direction he faced.

He let out a low sigh, over the past month he had realized what a burden he has been on his companions, both physically and mentally.

He had gone to the pokecenter more for himself than his friends themselves, who is what the pokecenter was made for in the first place.

Overall, he felt useless and like luggage… he felt like they deserved better.

Harvic let the depression sweep over him like a fog as he cursed himself in his own mind for his weakness.

He lied still for a long moment before decided to get up and sit outside, maybe even get the fire started again.

He attempted to pull lightly free of Angela's grip over his arm, but it was no use.

Sighing as he rested his head on his pillow, he turned and looked at his sleeping beauty.

-How can she love someone like me? - He wondered to himself as he looked up to the top of the tent with a thoughtful gaze.

_I love you because you are my Prince, my love, my wish, and I can't live without you._ He heard chime in his mind, causing him to jump slightly before turning back to Angela.

Her eyes were open and watery as their eyes connected. Her grip over his arm was released for a second before she pounced at his neck, wrapping around it with both arms and embracing him into a deep, passionate, and most welcomed kiss.

Harvic's very being was filled with love and compassion, pushing away the looming depression and replacing it with hope.

When the two finally broke apart, they found that their eyes were inseparable.

The longer he stared, the more lost in her eyes Harvic had become.

After what seemed like ages, Angela smiled and levitated off of Harvic, releasing her grip around his neck as she did so.

Lost for words, Harvic simply got to his feet and looked around again, feeling entirely different than before.

_I'll wake up the others; I think you left the cooking pot near the campfire last night!_ He heard in his mind, causing him to smile at her happy attitude.

Harvic grabbed the backpack before walking to the tent flap and walking through it.

Looking around, he saw the cooking pot resting near the remains of last night's campfire.

-Definitely gonna need to clean this next chance I get- He thought to himself as he walked over and picked up the pot, turning and placing it best he could into the backpack.

Turning back to the tent, he noticed his companions already walking from the tent.

-Either she's getting better at waking them up, or I'm just getting slower. - He thought to himself, wondering as to how she got them up so fast.

Angelica moved over to Harvic, placing her blanket into the backpack, before turning back to the tent.

Using their psychic powers, both Angela and Angelica took apart and folded the tent, placing it into what room was left in the backpack.

Harvic smiled and pulled the backpack strap up further on his shoulder.

"So… how's everyone doin this… fine morning?" He asked.

*I hate mornings…* He heard Joey mumble through Angela's translation.

*Eh… I'm hungry. * Jeremy snorted, causing a laugh from the others.

* You're always hungry! * Angelica giggled as she spoke.

Harvic smiled at his group of friends before turning to the direction they were to head.

"Alright, we still have a lot of forest ground to cover so I'll leave everyone out… including…" Harvic said as he grabbed the last pokeball, releasing Penny from it.

Penny yawned and nodded to each of them, she didn't talk much at all, ever.

"Let's get a move on people!" Harvic said as he began walking west to Vaelburg town.

As they set off walking, Harvic noticed that his companions were mainly playing around; Joey now being bigger than Jeremy chases him around, while Angelica laughs watching.

Penny follows the group from the back, quiet and thoughtful as usual.

Angela of course grabbed onto Harvic's arm and walked next to him, humming happily with a beautiful tone.

Harvic couldn't help but smile, traveling with all of his friends and his love.

After a few minutes of walking, he noticed the feeling that he was being watched, rise within him.

Looking around, he noticed him and his companions were in a small clearing of the forest, but they were not alone.

When he saw the eyes of other pokemon in the shade of the trees, he came to a halt, somewhat startling Angela, who stopped a step after him.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around and realizing what he saw.

His other companions stopped playing around and huddled near the center of the opening, noticing the eyes also.

It was a long moment of waiting before he heard a slight rustling to his left.

Quickly sliding to face that way, the group watched as a Gallade emerged from the shadows of the forest tree line.

The Gallade walked forward until he was a certain distance from the group, Harvic moving in front of his companions, hoping the Gallade was friendly.

When the Gallade stopped, he looked over Harvic in a look of utter hatred and rage.

*How dare you; human, walk into our forest, and carry our own people with you as slaves! * He called out.

Harvic's eyebrows furrowed as the sun rose over the tree line, illuminating him as he spoke, "My friends are not slaves, and will never be treated as such!"

The Gallade seemed to grunt, and Harvic watched as a line of pokemon emerged from every inch of the tree line, just enough to see them in the light.

Surprised by the pure number and diversity of the pokemon, Harvic's mouth opened in a gape before looking back to the Gallade.

"So… how can I… help you… err… sir?" Harvic asked, unsure on how to address the Gallade.

The Gallade moved forward and looked to his companions, * you humans, you always try to trick us, but I know how you are… you treat us like slaves! * He yelled in anger as he took a lunge forward readying his blade-like arms to strike.

Harvic braced himself, but was surprised to see a flash of black flow over his vision.

It was Joey; he has jumped in front of Harvic and was now locking his claws against the Gallade's arm.

The Gallade grunted and jumped back and began running in an arc around the group.

Finding another angle to attack Harvic in, he charged forward, only to be hit by cannon of water, knocking him into a nearby tree.

Tracing the water blast to its source, he found that it was Penny who had shot it.

"Thanks! To both of you!" Harvic called out, looking between the two companions that had just saved his hide.

Looking back to where the Gallade hit the tree, he noticed he was gone.

Quickly scanning the area around himself, Harvic noticed the Gallade sprinting full force at him.

-No more being dead weight for me!- Harvic thought to himself, pulling back his fist and running forward to his opponent.

Just barely side-stepping the Gallade's attack, Harvic unleashed a powerful punch to the face of the already-weakened pokemon, sending it falling backwards onto the ground, badly injured and breathing heavily.

"Ho-ho-holy crap that hurt! Gah, yep that's my hand, ouch" He complained, shaking his hand around a little bit.

Looking to his now downed opponent, Harvic reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the super potions he had.

Shaking it slightly, he walked over to the Gallade and sprayed him with the substance, and watched as his injuries disappeared.

The Gallade looked astonished as Harvic offered his hand to help him up.

Taking Harvic's hand, the Gallade stood back up and looked around at Harvic's companions.

*You didn't even tell them to attack me, and yet they protected you by their own free will…*

"Yeah… that's what friends do." Harvic said with a smile, gesturing to his companions.

The Gallade seemed to have come to an understanding, for he took a few steps back and bowed lowly to Harvic, who, not knowing what to do, bowed in return.

*My sincere apologies, I thought you were like the rest…*

"Don't worry about it; I'm nothing like the stereotypical crowed." Harvic said with a smirk.

The Gallade nodded and began walking back to the tree line, as the rest of the pokemon walked out from the shadows happily and cheerfully.

Angela ran up to Harvic and hugged him, which he returned happily, kissing her on the cheek. Unknown to them, was that they were receiving a curious glance from the Gallade in the shadows.

"Alright guys, let's keep on movin' we can probably make it close to Vaelburg town by nightfall." Harvic announced.

They all linked up within the cast and happy crowd of wild pokemon, continuing on west.

A pair of crimson eyes watched from the shadows, -Not normal at all are you?-

* * *

After a few hours of endless walking, Jeremy couldn't take it anymore.

*I want Foooood!* Jeremy moaned, * I haven't eaten anything ALL DAY*

Harvic chuckled as his stomach also growled.

"If you're so hungry, go find some berries, hey look I can see some over there!" Angela responded pointing at some bushes in the distance.

Jeremy began salivating at the thought of food and began running in the direction of the berry bush.

Harvic chuckled, "Why'd you tell him Angela, you know he'll eat it all before he comes back."

Angela giggled at his question, and simply shrugged in reply.

The group stood and waited for a minute before they heard loud rustling and heavy footsteps.

*Jeremy?* Joey asked, looking in the direction of the footsteps.

From the shadows of a tree emerged Jeremy, running full speed toward them.

Running between and past them, they all asked what was wrong.

*BEEDRILL!* Jeremy yelled as he continued his mad dash.

Harvic scratched his head for a moment before he heard the loud buzzing.

"Oh sweet baby Arceus let's get outta here!" Harvic shouted as he began running after Jeremy.

Angela, Angelica, and Penny all quickly levitated off the ground and quickly passed by Harvic at high speeds.

Not running as fast as he could with the backpack, Harvic heard the buzzing get louder with each step.

-Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope- Harvic thought to himself, pushing his legs to move faster.

Before he could think straight, he was in the psychic grip of Angela, being levitated off the ground and blasted through the air at high speeds.

-NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE- He thought to himself, covering his eyes in horror and fear.

When he finally caught up in Angela's psychic grip, the whole group quickly made a sharp right turn and hid in some bushes.

After a half a minute wait, they watched and listened as a hoard of beedrills flew past them in the direction they were heading before.

After a moment of shock silence, they shakily rose from the bush and continued their journey back west without a word spoken.

* * *

After around an hour, Harvic noticed the sky was growing dark, and chose to set up camp in the thick of the woods.

Cooking up a berry stew with some berries Jeremy somehow carried through his whole run, Harvic made sure everyone was full before placing Penny in her pokeball and kicking out the fire.

*That sure was Go-o-od!* Jeremy squealed as he patted his stomach, heading into the newly set up tent with a yawn.

"Glad you liked it, you did pick the berries." Harvic replied, climbing into the tent with the others, yawning himself.

Harvic set the backpack down, allowing Angelica to get her blanket to head to sleep.

Joey got in his sitting/sleeping position and nearly instantly fell asleep.

-How does he do that? - Harvic wondered, watching his friend as he climbed in his sleeping bag.

Angela followed suit after, but rather than grab ahold of his arm, she faced away from him and spoke into his mind.

_Cuddle with me?_ Her voice sounded too cute and cuddly to resist.

Harvic smiled and moved to Angela's back, wrapping his arms around her and leaning into her back.

They both radiated warmth that filled each other's hearts as Angela hugged his arms that were around her.

They both smiled and fell asleep almost simultaneously as they lay together in love's embrace.

* * *

**Alright, tell me if it's bad/ugly/okay/good/excellent and all that if you can, and have a wonderful day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Oh sweet baby jebus I haven't written in a long time, thanks school, and lack of motivation, and sudden and perfectly timed hand injury, anyways enough with excuses and on with the story, how long has it been, a month, two since I wrote my last chapter? I don't know. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Harvic looked around him, it seemed time had become one with eternity as he stood in the open whiteness that was everything around him. He cupped his hands over his eyes in a vain attempt to see something in the distance, still only seeing the endless sea of light that he was submerged within.

Looking down at himself, he realized he was also wearing all white clothing, fitting into the theme of the universe having been bleached, destroying all organic and in-organic matter including time and space, everything but him.

He moved in the direction he considered forward, though it seemed directions were powerless against the mind-numbing powers of the light that seemed ever so intruding of his thoughts, eating them before they even come to his mind in form of words.

He unconsciously sighed and continued on, pushing through the thick light as if it were a solid pressure holding him back in place.

After a few feet, something distinct caught his eye almost immediately… It was darkness.

He paused and let the light hold him in place once again as he watched the swirling clouds of black mist. They pulsated as if alive, and it seemed to have a special feeling about it, the cloud gave off a feeling of uncomprehend-able sentience, unlike the smothering light around him.

The darkness pulsated once again and seemed to get bigger, either that or it grew closer with each pulse.

The cloud didn't give off a threatening vibe, so Harvic stood stock-still, continuing his examination of the moving darkness.

After a minute of waiting, the darkness seemed only inches away, yet felt surprisingly empty, as if the pressure of the light was dissipated wherever the darkness floated.

Harvic slowly reached out his hand as a long shadow tendril reached out in almost parallel movement to him.

Harvic moved his hand forward and reached for the tendril, which reached out for his hand in an almost hand-shake manner.

The second his hand was enveloped in darkness, a sensation overtook Harvic, he felt a severe burning between his eyes and was overtaken by a killer migraine.

Holding onto the darkness, he fought through the pain as it felt like something was being compacted into his mind.

After a long moment of this the darkness let go of his hand and pulsated back a few feet, giving the impression that it was looking Harvic over, who now stood on one knee and grasped his head due to the pounding pain.

Once Harvic regained his composure and the pain eventually died away, he stumbled to his feet and looked back to the cloud.

**"Time is unbeknownst to those who don't need it… We all have our own time, no matter light or dark; you must find your time and follow it wisely to reach your solace."** The darkness rang out in a voice of many speaking as one, pulsating with each word and speaking slowly to give importance.

Harvic's eyes widened and the burden that light had over his thoughts had been lifted as he was now able to speak again.

"B-but, why me? All I want to do it live a life with my friends… no, my family! My real family, yet I have all this random stuff going on!? First it was insanity now what… Time!?" Harvic exclaimed loudly, almost startling himself with his outburst.

There was a deadly silence that filled Harvic's thoughts once again as he anticipated the answer.

**"You… are not meant to be where you are, you have crossed boundaries of your own universe into this one, should you wish to stay here, you must find yourself. One trail passed, more to go."** The darkness resonated bluntly.

Harvic's heart fell, "Trails? With an 'S'… as in more than one?" Harvic asked, but he already knew the answer.

The darkness simply flickered a few times before it began dissipating, and Harvic watched it, it was too late to ask any questions, and getting thoughts through the light that subdued his mind was hard enough.

He sighed and fell to the ground of white, sitting with legs crossed and head in hands.

He sat and waited for what seemed like centuries before the light was turned off like a light switch.

* * *

Harvic awoke to a light shaking of his body, grunting, he lightly pushed away whatever bothered him and turned to go back to sleep.

A few seconds later the shaking occurred again and Harvic stirred, "Five minutes…" He managed to mumble out.

There was no shaking a third time, he was psychically lifted in the air and dropped back to the ground with a 'thud'

"owww…" Harvic moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, giving himself the ability to see once again.

Angela stood over him and he looked around, the tent was already packed up and everyone was waiting.

"What's the rush?" Harvic mumbled.

"You know as well as I do, if you're going to fulfill your promise, we have to travel fast."

-Promise?- Harvic thought to himself before it snapped, -Oh crap, the sled-race… that's coming up soon, we have ways to go don't we…-

He saw Angela nod, obviously reading his thoughts.

"Alrighty then" He mumbled, attempting to get up.

When Angela moved out of the way, the blinding rays of sunlight that she had been blocking tacked his irises. Quickly throwing up a hand in defense, he got to his feet and looked around.

Each of his friends were watching him in anticipation.

"Alright, alright, if we keep heading east, we'll hit… oh god… memory don't fail me now… map time!" He exclaimed, walking over to the loaded backpack on the ground, pulling out a small folded map from it.

The old folded map was worn down but still completed its job. Harvic opened it and looked at the path he must take to get to Paxton city, home of the famous Xendar sled dog race.

Angela walked over and traced a route with her finger and Harvic nodded. "Alright, we head east to Ventar city; where we should get some warm clothes because up north it's chilly, then we take a long train ride to Paxton and we're there!"

Jeremy snorted and cheered, he was ecstatic about seeing the race; so much, that it made Joey chuckle.

Angelica looked as indifferent as ever, though Harvic could tell by the look in her eye that she was also excited, though didn't want to show it.

Penny didn't like the cold as much as everyone else, and Harvic respected her decision to stay in her pokeball, as long as she came out and socialized with the group when they went inside away from the cold.

Angela reached over and snatched the map from Harvic; she traced the route one more time and smiled before jumping for joy.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I heard that it's so fun to watch and they have cameras and everything so you can see the whole thing and you can go on the sidelines and watch at the towns and cities and…"

Harvic chuckled as Angela ran out of breath to speak and blushed at his laughter, handing him back the map which he put back in its respective place in his backpack, before heaving it onto his back.

"Let's roll out guys and girls." Harvic stated, not bothering to take out his pokeballs and letting everyone just walk along with him and Angela, who grasped his arm and leaned on his shoulder, causing him to smile.

* * *

They began heading east to Ventar city, best known for its beautiful appearance and many clothing, tailor, barber, and accessory shops available to everyone. Want to change your look? You came here.

A few hours into his walk, he could make out the city of Ventar in the distance, squinting his eyes; he could also make out a few routes that led into the city.

Harvic smiled and looked around at his companions beaming faces at the sight of the beautiful glass towers and the groomed trees around the perimeter of the city, large arches marked the entrances and the loud sounds of a train station could be heard in the distance.

Harvic stopped and admired the view when he was interrupted.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He heard a childish voice announce.

Harvic turned with eyebrows raised and was surprised to see a young boy, no older than six standing before him with a pokeball in his hand and a determined look upon his face.

"Heh, sorry, I can't battle i-"Harvic began but was interrupted almost instantly.

"What do you mean you can't battle? I challenged you, you can't not battle me!" The child exclaimed.

Harvic chuckled and got to his knee before speaking, "Sorry, but I'm not a trainer, and your rules don't apply."

The child's face lit up, surprising Harvic, who expected a different reaction.

"Oh, oh, oh so you're a traveller? Oh, or a breeder? What are you, what are you?" He asked with glee.

Harvic raised an eyebrow before answering, "Just an adventurer, nothing special…" His friends had spread out and taken rests from their long walk so far, Angela lifted the backpack from Harvic's back and began handing out berries to their respective owners.

"Cool! Come tell me about some of your adventures! Oh, my mom too she likes hearing them too!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto a surprised Harvic's hand and leading him into the woods.

"Uh guys, come on." Harvic announced, causing his friends to get up and follow, still nibbling on their berries.

The boy led Harvic and his companions to a small and quite lovely home on the side of a small road, likely leading to Ventar city. There were a few berry bushes on the outside of the small home and a billow of smoke can be seen coming from the chimney that rose from the roof.

"We're here!" The boy exclaimed and ran into the house, calling for his mother excitedly.

Harvic stood and shuffled around awkwardly, looking to the road facing Ventar city, wondering if he should just high-tail it out before the mother came out and pepper-sprayed the strange man her son brought home for her to see.

At that thought, the mother came out and gave a small happy wave to each of them.

Harvic smiled awkwardly and waved back, unable to see his companions he hoped they were doing the same.

The mother brought them inside and seemed to take having pokemon in her house well enough, Harvic and his companions were seated at a large dining table waiting for lunch. –How did I get here again? - Harvic thought to himself, causing Angela to giggle next to him, reading his thoughts.

Harvic looked at the wall of pictures near him, it depicted an entire family of three, the father, mother and child, and it seemed they all had pokemon too.

He was surprised when a Mr. Mime walked from the kitchen holding a tray of food for Harvic, the others denied food, for they had just eaten not long ago.

Harvic blinked a few times at the food, steaming fresh buttered biscuits , mashed potatoes and a berry gravy mix, and some sort of vegetable grown normally from other regions.

Harvic's mouth watered and he chowed down almost instantly, his companions watched amused and intrigued at his ability to eat so fast, Angela giggled as she stole his biscuit and nibbled on it.

When Harvic finished, both the mother and child also took seats at the table and asked him of his tales.

* * *

Harvic blinked a few times, he was standing outside the small home with a basket full of fresh biscuits, and companions at his side awaiting his choice.

-What the… What happened, that all happened so fast…- Harvic scratched his head, it seemed like just a minute ago he was telling them the story of their trek through the Xendar marshes. Now he was standing outside the home with a basket of fresh food.

"Well I… Uh… guess we'll get going now, that was awkward." Harvic mumbled, Joey agreed with a grunt and they all began the trek back east towards Ventar city.

Harvic couldn't shake something from his mind, he had felt different all day, his mind seemed… empty… almost, and it seemed like he should be looking for something… But for what exactly, he had no clue.

He sighed and Angela glided up to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly, she must have sensed his stress.

"Thanks Angela." Harvic said with a slight smile, which was returned happily.

After a short ten minute walk, they arrived at the large marble arches of Ventar city, the large glass buildings seemed majestically set in place against the sky.

"We still have daylight so we may as well get our cool gear for Paxton city, or we will freeze to death… don't think any of you want that, I know I don't, any objections?"

The other's spoke nothing and Harvic nodded to himself, walking through the large archway, nearly bumping into a trench-coated man who barked at him angrily, "Watch it!"

Harvic put his hands up in apology and turned to his companions, "Alright guys, I guess I'll have to return you to your pokeballs, seems this place is busy."

The others nodded and Jeremy groaned, he wanted to pick out his outfit, but it seemed impossible to do so from within his pokeball.

"Hey, Jeremy, I know what you like… trust me." Harvic said with a grin.

Jeremy snorted and Harvic returned each of his friends except Angela, who grabbed his arm and walked with him through the large some-what crowded streets of Ventar City.

Looking around Harvic spotted a nearby clothing store and walked to it, being pushed inside indirectly by people on the street, the both of them stumbled through the doorway and were greeted by a man in what was apparently the store uniform.

"Welcome to Idev Accessories, for all of your clothing and camping needs." The man said in an almost robotic voice.

"Looks like we came to the right place Harvic smiled as they broke apart to go find what they would later need in Paxton city.

* * *

Harvic grunted, Angela had bought a lot more than he thought necessary, and he was paying for it with his money and his disability to carry multiple objects and walk at the same time in a busy street.

When he finally broke away from the large streets of Ventar and stuffed into a Pokemon center, Harvic carrying many boxes and bags in his arms.

The nurse's eyes widened and she hurriedly finished healing a young man's pokemon before turning to them.

"Need a room?" The nurse asked, staring at the many bags he was carrying, standing next to a bright and smiling Angela.

Harvic nodded and the nurse chuckled, "Alright, head on up, room four." She stated, looking at Harvic for a second before handing Angela the key to the room.

Angela smiled and the two walked to the stairs, Harvic looked up them frightened, he never had good experiences carrying things up stairs.

He was about to take his first step when the bags and boxes lifted from his arms into the air and up the stairs, with Angela floating after them.

Harvic stood dumfounded for a second before a thought struck him…

"Hey, you could have done that the whole time? Come on!?" Harvic exclaimed, running up the stairs after her.

When they reached the door, Angela used her psychic abilities to put the key in the lock and turn it.

The room was luxurious compared to the normal pokecenter room; then again, they were in the beauty capital of the entire Xendar region.

Harvic walked in as Angela dropped the bags and boxes on the ground next to the bed.

"So anyways…" Harvic spoke as he stretched out and jumped onto the bed, "…what the heck did you buy anyways?"

"You'll see," Angela said with a giggle and a cute smile.

Harvic smiled but found he was unable to keep his eyes open, he lazily pulled out the pokeballs and let his team out before turning on his side and falling asleep.

Angela happily looked through the many boxes and bags and gave each of her friends the clothes that she had bought for them, Joey didn't need any clothes, and Jeremy got a sort of small vest that would be worn by any smaller pokemon.

Angelica got a heavy snowy coat and Angela bought herself a similar coat though with a hole through the chest area for her spike.

Penny got nothing for she was going to stay in her Pokeball the entire time anyways and the need seemed not to be present for her to receive winter clothing.

Angela smiled as each of her friends got into their sleeping positions as she glided over and turned off the light before gliding next to the bed.

She watched Harvic sleep for a few moments as she smiled, the emotions of love ran through her and she smiled, she was happy everything was good, life was perfect.

She climbed into the bed and huddled near Harvic, wrapping her arms around him and moving her head against the back of his neck.

Listening to his breathing she eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

**Sorry if my writing, grammar, or overall spelling has deteriorated over the course of my absence, I might have gotten worse over the course of not writing, I don't know, I can't judge myself, so maybe you should! Tell me how I'm doing! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
